Changes in Life and Love
by AngelxRose
Summary: A plot to capture Byakuya's heart goes awry and suddenly Ichigo is stuck with Kuchiki in a room, alone.  Bya/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I am just using the characters for my own amusement. =)

...

Byakuya sighed as he grabbed for yet another pile of paperwork. At this rate, it seems like he would not be able to get out of his office until well into the night. 'I guess I will have to cancel yet another dinner with Rukia.'

His sister had been actively trying to engage him in more bonding events. It was not a secret that the anniversary of Hisana's death was coming up, and everyone was trying to be extra friendly to him. It made him want to growl in anger. He wasn't such a weakling who needed people to coddle him. He would deal with her death as he always has.

Shoving some papers aside, he summoned a Hell Butterfly to rely the message to Rukia. He knew that she would not be happy about this, as he has canceled twice already and this would mark the third time. Her earlier words came back to him.

"Nii-sama! I may be speaking out of line, but it's been over ten years. I don't think my sister would want you to mourn her forever! And don't you try to deny it. I see that look in your eyes when you go out into the gardens. She would want you to be happy…" Rukia's hands bunched into fists. Her brother had been working himself to death lately. He was always like this when this time of the year came around, but this year, she was sick of his attitude. She vowed to spend more time with him and to close that gap between them that had opened ever since the incident of her arrest. Besides, isn't that what family was for?

Rukia had always kept a distance with her brother, because that's what she thought a family was supposed to be like. She really had no other examples to draw upon. But ever since she went to the human world and made her first friend, things just seem different. Seeing Ichigo's interactions with his siblings and father also gave her an idea of what it means to be a family.

So when she received the message from Byakuya saying that he had to cancel another dinner, she was furious! It wasn't often that she was in soul society and she would not be able to stay much longer. In fact, her and Ichigo had only come back to visit for a few days, and that was quite rare in itself.

Ichigo shivered at the cold, dark aura that very suddenly popped up beside him. Rukia was holding onto one of those black butterflies and a sinister black cloud enveloped her. "Uh… Rukia?" He slowly backed away from her, afraid that any sudden movement may incur the wrath of the girl.

Rukia had a dark look on her face, "Nii-sama… has canceled dinner... for the third time…"

"You shouldn't be upset, Rukia. I'm sure that he just has tons of work to do." Ichigo said nonchalantly. He sat on the grass, chewing on a strawberry pocky. "Besides, he's what, a couple hundred years old? I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "It's that time of the year and he's holed himself up in his office. I've heard from Renji that he hasn't been eating or sleeping much lately…"

"So you're worried. Why don't you just go to him for dinner? That way he can't complain or try to get out of it."

"Ichigo! That's a brilliant idea. But…" Rukia narrowed her eyes. There was a problem.

"But what?" Ichigo shouted. He thought it was a great idea.

"I can't…" Rukia spoke softly.

"Why not?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"…I'm mad at him," the dark haired girl mumbled.

"Geez, you're both just as stubborn as the other!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia's eyes lit up. "But that's why you will be bringing nii-sama's dinner to him!"

That made Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise then it quickly turned into protest. "No way! Besides, Renji and I have already made plans."

"But…" Rukia pouted and gave her best 'puppy eyed' look that the girls showed her at school.

"Ahh…" Ichigo sighed, "Alright then! Just stop looking at me like that."

"Okay! Then I will leave it up to you, Ichigo! Be there by six! Oh, and stay with him to make sure he eats." Rukia shouted as she ran away, not giving Ichigo any time to change his mind.

"Where did she learn how to do that?" Ichigo mumbled. What did he get himself into? It wasn't like Ichigo even got along with the captain! Everytime he accompanied Rukia to visit, the Kuchiki heir never even paid him any attention. In fact, Byakuya barely even speaks to Rukia! Ichigo could just imagine the dinner now, an image of a staring contest and crickets chirping came to mind.

...

Yumiko hummed happily as she strolled down the street. She couldn't believe how easy it was getting the 4th division to hand over a fertility potion, as well as a potion to increase desire. All she had to say was that her sister was having trouble getting her husband in the mood and was just too shy to come ask for it. Soul society was seriously lacking in children after all, so all married couples have been urged to procreate.

It worked perfectly for her plan. She had waited for years for the chance to do this. Every day, she tried to look her best, to catch the attention of the 6th division captain. But like everyone else, he ignored her. It made her so angry! If that low life Hisana could catch his attention, there was no reason she couldn't do it.

Her sister had even tried to tell her that it was an unhealthy obsession! Couldn't she see that Kuchiki Byakuya was the perfect guy for her? They were meant to be together. Yumiko even went as far as getting hired as a servant in the 6th division just so she could be closer to her beloved. It's been six years and he hasn't even noticed her!

A pleased smile made its way onto Yumiko's face as she clutched the potions closer to her body. But her plan will work tonight. She even placed extra copies of paperwork for her captain just so he would have to stay longer at the office. After everyone has gone home, she would launch her plan and Byakuya would be hers.

Yumiko hurried to prepare a light meal for the captain. The potions will have to be placed into sake so that the alcohol could mask the taste. Also, the sealing charm would have to be placed as well.

...

Ichigo cursed as he held the dinner Rukia had made. He made it to the entrance of the 6th division buildings and the sky had already begun to look like it was going to rain. Clouds littered the sky, casting a dim shadow over soul society. 'Oh, this weather will definitely put the captain in a cheerful mood,' he thought sarcastically. He knew he was stalling, but the orange haired shinigami couldn't help himself. The awkwardness of dinner with Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Just then, Ichigo saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. "Renji! Where did you come from?" Ichigo gave his friend a big smile. Maybe he could convince Renji to join him and Byakuya for dinner. He knew the redhead could not pass up free food.

Renji stopped to greet Ichigo. "Just went to report to Captain Kuchiki, and let me tell you, he is so not in a good mood right now. I would avoid him at all costs today."

"Ehh!" *sweat drop* "So does that mean I can't convince you to have dinner with us?" Ichigo gave Renji a pleading look.

"Sorry Strawberry! But I have dinner with Rukia tonight and nothing can convince me out of that one!" Renji grinned at Ichigo.

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo growled. It was just not his luck today.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone can survive the captain's wrath, it would be you!" Renji gave Ichigo a pat on the back. "Goodluck."

Ichigo looked exasperated as his friend fled. 'Rukia is going to owe me big time for this.' He began to slowly make his was to the captain's office.

...

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not happy. In fact, he was one step away from enraged. "What do you mean you sent the wrong batch of potions!"

"Well, you see, they were labeled the same thing, so when the 4th division asked for more fertility related potions, I sent them thinking they were the right ones!" The shinigami knelt down further, trying to sink into the floor and disappear. His captain was going to kill him! "I-I didn't know the red ones were experimental, captain."

"Experimental! They just came from being developed! I haven't even had the chance to test them yet. That's why they are marked red for danger! Although they should work fine in theory, I don't know if they have any long term or any side effects! Who knows how well they will work? Have you sent someone to retrieve them then?" Mayuri did not like this at all. It was unacceptable for his division to make such a mistake. It would be a good laugh if no one got hurt, it was fertility potions after all, but if there were any side effects, his division would be held accountable.

"Y-Yes sir! We have most of the potions, although a few of them got passed out to couples. Since the 4th division doesn't keep track of such simple potions, we have no idea whose hands they are in now."

Mayuri was starting to feel a headache. "We should cooperate with the 4th division to see if any couple is experiencing any symptoms and such. Report to me immediately if anything comes up. I will be in the lab to do further testing."

...

Yumiko smiled at herself in the mirror. She had put on her most flattering kimono and spent a long time doing her makeup. Byakuya-sama would be so pleased. With a final spray of perfume, she grabbed the tray of food and sake and made her way to the captain's office. The charm was tucked neatly into a fold of her dress. If placed properly, it would seal the door of the office and then Byakuya-sama would have no choice but to spend dinner with her. All she had to do was press a bit of her spirit energy to activate it and then it was on a one minute timer. As long as she stayed inside the room for at least a minute, her plan would go perfectly.

She glanced at the sky and grimaced. It looked about to rain and she had better hurry if she didn't want to be soaked. Yumiko quickened her pace.

Upon arriving at the captain's door, she quietly set up the charm and took a deep breath. She had spent years planning this and she could not fail! Pressing her energy into the activator, she knocked on the door. One minute, she could do it. She would just have to make pleasant conversation for a little bit.

"Yes?" A deep voice sounded from the room.

"It's Yumiko. I've brought your dinner, Captain Kuchiki." Yumiko pulled the door open slightly and entered when she saw a nod from Kuchiki.

"I don't remember asking for dinner though." Byakuya frowned. "Just set it down and leave."

Yumiko widened her eyes. She had to prolong her stay for just a little bit longer. "Captain, I see that you have been overworking. Perhaps a little company would-" She did not get to finish her sentence as Byakuya was now looming before her. How did he move so fast? He was just sitting at his desk a moment ago.

"I said LEAVE! You know, I never ever ask for dinner at my office." He began eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Yumiko gasped at the spike of energy in the room. She had to think quickly. "Rukia-sama thought you might be hungry," she said in a meek voice. The aura rolling off of the captain was enough to suffocate her. She suddenly couldn't get enough air. Survival instincts told her to leave the room, but she was so close. She had to hold out just a little longer.

"Did you not hear me? LEAVE NOW!" Byakuya didn't like this woman. Something about her aura was not quite right and he wanted her out of his office. The fact that she was standing there refusing his orders was also surprising.

Yumiko didn't understand why her love seemed so angry. Didn't he see how hard she was trying to impress him? Tears welled up in her eyes as the air in the room thickened even more. She couldn't breathe! And to think he was causing this by his aura alone! She took a step back, trying to regain her composure.

Ichigo felt a dark energy ahead. 'Lucky me, it's coming from Kuchiki's office.' He thought grimly to himself. He looked down at the trays of boxes Rukia packed for him and sighed. It was enough food to feed a family. Only Byakuya could be so lucky to eat Rukia's cooking.

As he got closer, he realized the door was opened and a girl was standing at the threshold of the door. The girl had a look of horror and determination in her eyes. Ichigo sped forward as he saw the girl stumble backwards, about to fall. Catching her in one arm, he spun her around, away from the doorway.

Ichigo turned to face the pissed off Kuchiki. "Yo." Ichigo greeted as he stepped inside the room so he could put down the dinner boxes.

Yumiko panicked. She was outside the room! She had to get in before it seals. Her plans would be ruined! She took a step towards the office when she hears a loud slam. The door had closed without her being inside and the seal has been complete. She stared at the door, stunned, as her plan went up in flames. It was over, and when the captain finds out it was she who did this, she would be sentenced to death!

NO! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Byakuya-sama was supposed to fall for her and with the fertility potion, she would have his baby and they would be a family. Yuniko sunk down to the floor. She failed. Despair settled in as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. She needed to get out before anyone notices.

"Didn't think you were the type to terrorize girls," Ichigo turned to see if the girl was alright. He opened his mouth to introduce himself to the girl when the door slammed in his face. "Ahh! Don't do that, Kuchiki!"

"Kurosaki. That was not me." Byakuya looked at the dinner boxes. "Why are you here?"

"Well… Rukia was worried about you, so she sent me to deliver these to you. She's mad at you, you know." Ichigo set the boxes on an empty part of the desk.

"I see." Byakuya glanced at the other dinner that the girl had brought. Didn't she say they were from Rukia too? It didn't make sense that Rukia would send for two sets of dinner and he wasn't about to doubt Ichigo. He knew there was something strange with that girl. She sure looked familiar enough, but he couldn't place his finger on where he had seen her before. 'Hmm… She's still outside. I will just ask her what her plan was right now.'

Byakuya reached for the door and pulled. He frowned. It did not open. The captain tried again, this time harder, but the door still did not budge.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo saw the captain trying to pull at the door, but nothing happened. Was it true then, Rukia worrying about her brother? Did Kuchiki starve himself so much that he couldn't open a simple door? Nah, Ichigo had felt his aura earlier and it did not seem weak, so what was wrong?

"It won't open." Byakuya stepped back as Ichigo came forward to try to open the door, but it was no use.

Byakuya frowned as he concentrated and he could see tiny, web thin tendrils of energy surrounding the room. "It's no use, Ichigo. It's a seal charm and we will be here until the energy for it runs out."

"What? How long would that be?" Ichigo did not want to be in a room with a pissed off Kuchiki. "Can't we just blast this thing?"

"No. I would like to keep my office intact. We will be stuck here for a few hours at most." Byakuya smirked as he heard Ichigo groan. The boy was annoying, but he could be amusing at times, especially when he was acting so immature.

Ichigo pouted and headed over to the food. "Well, if I am to be stuck here, might as well eat and take our minds off this imprisonment. Oh! Is that sake?"

Byakuya ignored the loud mouth shinigami and sat down at his desk. He had paperwork to do after all. He took his pen and dipped it into the ink, ready to continue before he was so rudely interrupted. Hadn't he filled out something exactly like this an hour ago? Maybe eating dinner would be a good idea.

"Hey Kuchiki! This sake is really good!" Ichigo was working on his fourth shot of sake already. "Here, try some." He handed a cup to the captain. Byakuya eyed it a moment before taking the cup. It's just sake. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You all for the wonderful reviews! It really makes my day when someone lets me know they like my writing =D

Ichigo handed Byakuya his tenth shot of sake. The captain had gone from sitting stiffly on his chair by the desk to lounging on the couch. His arm was hung casually against the back of the couch and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Ichigo was sitting on the other end. The orange-haired shinigami was digging through the dinner boxes like he was a kid in a candy store. "Look Kuchiki! There's homemade onigiri, sashimi, curry, and… is that cake!" The excitement in the boy's voice made Byakuya chuckle softly. Who knew Ichigo could be so delightful to look at. The sake had given Ichigo's cheeks a light blush and his eyes sparkle with animation. The seriousness that was often on Ichigo's face had disappeared, showing quite an innocent expression.

Perhaps Rukia was right, he thought to himself. He needed to relax and enjoy his life sometimes. Besides, Ichigo wasn't bad company. The talkative teenager complimented his own silence well. Ichigo never minded that Byakuya would only nod or gave one word answers to his questions. He just let Byakuya warm up at his own pace.

"Kuchiki! Are you even listening to me?" Ichigo shouted, annoyed that the captain was ignoring him. He felt a shiver up his spine as Byakuya's dark eyes settled on him. 'He looks different somehow.'

"Hmm…? Did you say something?" Byakuya didn't realize that he was thinking so much. He swore the boy blushed as he turned his gaze towards him.

"I- I asked what you wanted from the box. Rukia said to make sure you're eating properly." Ichigo grabbed a bowl and some utensils and thrust them at Byakuya. "Help yourself then. You are a grown man after all."

"Heh. Yes I am." Byakuya gave Ichigo a smug look as he took the bowl and moved closer to take a look at the food. 'Rukia really outdid herself this time.' He picked up enough food to fill his bowl and sat back down on the couch. Both boys settled themselves into a comfortable silence, eating their food.

Ichigo nibbled on his curry and stole little glances at the Kuchiki heir. He didn't know why, but being this close to the captain made him a little bit nervous. It's true that they had never had such a long conversation, but that was mostly due to the fact that Byakuya dismissed the orange-haired shinigami almost immediately, even though Ichigo tried to talk and be friendly. But this time, Byakuya didn't have a scowl on his face, and he even smiled when Ichigo handed him the sake. 'Oh! So that's what's making him look different. His face is relaxed,' Ichigo realized.

Glancing once more at Byakuya, Ichigo blushed again. He noticed how high his cheekbones were, and that his chin was elegant, but definitely very manly. Byakuya's dark eyes made the man even more attractive. 'Oh my god, I just thought Byakuya is attractive!' Ichigo groaned at the thought. It must be the sake messing with his head.

Byakuya looked at the door. The charm was still in effect and though the silence was comfortable while they were eating, it was quickly growing into something awkward now that they had both finished dinner. He had never approved of Ichigo's rashness and impolite manners, especially since his sister was always hanging around him. So Byakuya made it a point to take no notice of the substitute shinigami. But that was getting harder and harder to do since it was just the two of them in the room. The glances Kurosaki kept giving him did not help much either. It made the orange haired boy look like a lovesick school girl. Did Kurosaki really think he didn't notice them?

Byakuya sighed. "Kurosaki, can you please tell me why you keep staring at me?"

"Wh-what?" That caught Ichigo off guard. "I was not staring at you," Ichigo mumbled stubbornly, his face turning red at being caught. Byakuya gave him an amused expression. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath and tried to steer the conversation away from the topic. He grabbed a fresh bottle of sake and poured himself a drink. "Eh…more sake?" He offered another cup to Byakuya.

"If I didn't know better, Kurosaki, I would've thought you were trying to get me drunk," Byakuya smirked as he received the sake and drank it in one gulp. "But it is my day off tomorrow, so I guess I can relax." He held his cup out for Ichigo to pour him another drink.

Ichigo was glad that Byakuya dropped the subject, so he kept pouring drinks in hopes of getting rid of that awkwardness. The table was soon littered with empty bottles and Ichigo was spilling more than he was pouring into the cup. Byakuya didn't even seem to notice. The alcohol was really starting to have an effect on Ichigo, especially when the next thing he knew, he was sitting very close to the black haired man and putting his arm around his shoulders for support. But Byakuya still didn't say anything, as if this type of touch was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Byakuya, I think we're out of sake," Ichigo said, some of his words were already slurred.

"It's Byakuya-sama, Ichigo. We will just have to send someone to get more." Byakuya wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling the alcohol creep up on him. He looked at his desk and the six bottles stared back. Next to him, Ichigo started to get up and was already making his way to the door. It seemed as if the substitute shinigami was more affected by the sake than he was. "Ichigo. Where are you going?"

Ichigo wanted more sake. He had only drank once before with Renji at that sake bar they went to in soul society, as he wasn't old enough in the real world to drink. But in soul society, people age differently, so there were no age limits. The closeness of Byakuya was making the room a bit overwhelming, so Ichigo got up from the couch to leave to get more sake, as well as some fresh air. "Out to get some more sake. Hey, there's this sake bar Renji and I went to recently, maybe we can go there."

"Ichigo. Did you forget that we are stuck in this room?" Byakuya stood to pull Ichigo back from the door. "You are so forgetful. How you ever managed to defeat any Espada is beyond me." As soon as Byakuya gave Ichigo's arm a little pull, the oranged haired shinigami fell into his arms.

Ichigo seemed startled that he stumbled from such a small force and he gave out a yelp of surprise as Byakuya wrapped his arms around the boy's waist to keep him from falling. Heat rose to Ichigo's face as he realized that he was extremely close to the 6th division captain. Beyond the flowing robes that Byakuya always wore, Ichigo could feel the hard muscles from years of training. He felt an urge to lean closer to the captain and sink into the warmth that was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya frowned at Ichigo. The boy was definitely drunk and there was no way he was bringing him out into the public, even if the door wasn't sealed. He helped Ichigo back on his feet, noting how light the other shinigami was. 'Kurosaki needs to eat more.'

Ichigo gave Byakuya a pout. "Are you sure we can't just blast the door open?"

"Yes. I will not let you destroy my office. We have enough repairing scheduled as it is." Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "Are you pouting?"

"No." Ichigo continued pouting and crossed his arms. "But Byakuya-sama, I want more sake. I will help you fix your door, I promise."

Byakuya felt his eye twitch and he placed a mental note to never let Kurosaki drink again. He checked out the charm on the room and noticed that it has gotten a bit weaker. It must not have been a powerful one. It had only been one hour and Byakuya was sure that he could break the enchantment surrounding his office. "Ichigo, I am going to open the door. Step back."

Ichigo felt strange. He didn't have much experience with alcohol, but the last time he drank didn't make him feel this way. His body was very hot and it made him want to discard his shinigami robes. Then there was this strange urge to be closer to the captain. It didn't make sense to Ichigo. He shook his head to clear the feelings away. More sake would surely cure this weird sensation.

Byakuya gathered his reiatsu and concentrated on the bindings at the door. He was planning to overwhelm the energy with his own and override the spell. A few seconds later, a loud bang and a puff of smoke surrounded the exit. As it cleared, it revealed an escape for the shinigamis, as well as a huge hole where the door used to be.

"Ahh! Byakuya, you broke the door! And after all that talk about not damaging your office!" Ichigo shouted. Byakuya was not in a good mood. With all the repairs going on in soul society right now, it would probably take a few weeks for his door to be replaced. He gave Ichigo a murderous look. Ichigo backed away nervously. "Let's get more sake!" And off went the substitute shinigami.

'I better get him before he shunpos into a wall.' Byakuya sighed as he used his shunpo to catch up with Ichigo. "Ichigo. Come with me."

"Why? But the sake bar is this way!" Ichigo stopped when Byakuya caught up with him. The night breeze felt good on his face, cooling away some of the heat that was radiating throughout his body.

"We are not going there." Byakuya felt a heated shock through his body. It was mild, almost pleasant, but definitely not normal. By the way Ichigo's eyes were starting to look a little bit glazed, he knew the orange haired boy was feeling the same thing.

"But," Ichigo started to protest. An unexpected pleasure just went down his spine, and it made him uncomfortable to be around Byakuya. He kept thinking about the captain's lips as it moved and it was very disturbing.

"We are going to my manor. There will be sake there." Byakuya didn't look back as he made his way towards his house. He needed to be further away from Ichigo because he suddenly had the urge to kiss the boy. Something was extremely wrong here. Perhaps he shouldn't have invited the boy to his house, but he somehow felt responsible for Ichigo's condition.

Ichigo was amazed at how large Byakuya's place was. He struggled to keep up with the captain, not wanting to get left behind because there was no way he would be able to find his way out.

Byakuya entered the waiting room just outside his bedroom. He motioned for Ichigo to sit down. "I will bring some sake out here."

Ichigo sat on one of the many cushions arranged on the floor. This room didn't look so formal like the other ones he passed, it was more built for comfort and lounging. It even had a small table and a book shelf at the corner. Left on the table was ink and pens that looked recently used. It took a moment, but Ichigo realized that these were Byakuya's personal rooms. That's why it looked so lived in. A blush crept up on Ichigo's face as he looked into the room Byakuya just went into. Is that his bedroom? Ichigo gripped his hair in frustration. He was Not thinking those thoughts about Byakuya. More sake will make things better.

Byakuya didn't understand why he brought Ichigo to his bedroom of all places. Sure, his living quarters consisted a total of five rooms, but he had other guest rooms he could've used for entertaining guests. 'Is it because you might want to ravish the boy later?' His zanpakuto teased.

Byakuya scowled. 'I have no intention of doing such a thing, Senbonzakura.'

His zanpakuto chuckled. 'That's not how it feels like from here.'

Byakuya ignored his sword as he went to the hiding place of his sake collection. He pulled out a large bottle and some cups and went to join Ichigo. Maybe the boy would pass out from drinking and he could sleep off this feeling that made him want to follow his zanpakuto's advice.

Ichigo raised his cup of sake towards Byakuya. "Kanpai! Wow, Byakuya, this is even better than the bottles we drank at your office."

"Hn. This is of the best quality from the northern region." Byakuya was now sitting on the cussions next to Ichigo. Occasionally, their shouders would bump each others' and soon, Ichigo was leaning lightly on Byakuya.

"You know, I've been wondering. How can our spirit bodies get drunk? It's not like a real body, so I don't really get it." Ichigo ranted. It made Byakuya chuckle. "Also, how can we digest food, or have sex or something. It makes no sense!"

The rambling boy was so adorable when he was drunk. It made Byakuya wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist. He felt Ichigo's warmth beneath the black robes. The sake was making it harder to resist the boy.

The substitute shinigami's face flush as he felt Byakuya's strong arms pull him closer. He didn't know why, but he wanted to face the raven haired captain. Byakuya's dark eyes stared at Ichigo's, desire unmistakably apparent. 'He is really beautiful,' Ichigo thought. He felt an unexpected longing to kiss the captain.

Byakuya knew something wasn't quite right when Ichigo leaned closer to him. The boy's eyes were glossy and his face had an expression of wantonness. He wanted to blame it on the sake, but he knew it was something else. However, another look at the boy, and Byakuay lost his precious control. Ichigo's cheeks and lips were stained red and he appeared so innocent.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said softly. He could smell the sweetness of cherry blossoms as Byakuya pressed his lips against his.

It was light and chaste, just a pressing of lips, but Byakuya wanted more. There was a strong desire to own the boy, especially since Ichigo was being so willing. He darted his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, wanting to taste all of the substitute shinigami. It heightened Byakuya's desires even more when Ichigo began moaning into the kiss.

Ichigo was in heaven. Byakuya tasted so good, and he was a really talented kisser. He felt hands pull at his robes and suddenly, it was being ripped harshly from his body. Byakuya's lips left his mouth and continued down nibbling towards his throat. Ichigo felt like his body was on fire and he just wanted to take off his stifling clothes and let Byakuya have him.

Ichigo's skin was warm and yielding. Byakuya lifted the boy out of the room and to his bed. Ichigo's lips were slightly parted, panting from the rapid pleasure from Byakuya's administrations. The captain quickly rid his and Ichigo's clothes. He wanted to feel the boy's naked skin against his own. Bending down, he reached for a bottle of massage oil and kissed Ichigo some more. Slowly, he kissed down to the boy's hardness and took it in his mouth.

Ichigo gasped at the hot, wet mouth as it began sucking at his length. He had never felt anything like this before and it felt so damn good. He moaned as he felt a finger gently pushing against his ass. It was slick with oil, so there was no pain. Soon, a second and third finger joined, stretching the entrance. "Byakuya!" Ichigo groaned as the fingers retreated and something much bigger was being pushed in.

Ichigo looked so delicious beneath him. The drawn out moans from the boy was driving Byakuya crazy. He felt Ichigo's hot insides as his cock slid in. The captain bit back a moan of his own. The boy felt so incredibly tight.

Ichigo screamed as Byakuya hit a spot, the pleasure jolting through his body. It made Byakuya smile and he kept pounding into that sweet position.

Later that night, Byakuya smiled contently as he gazed down upon the orange haired boy. Ichigo was slowly drifting off to sleep against his arms, completely spent. Byakuya kissed the boy on his forehead before sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Thanks for all who reviewed! So i basically wrote this instead of studying for my biology exam.. ugh.. but i was itching to write, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

...

Byakuya woke up first, feeling drained and groggy. He moved his arm so that he could rub at his blurry eyes. However, when his arm refused to move, he looked down to see a shock of orange resting on his shoulder. Inhaling a sharp breath, he silently cursed as his brain began comprehending what had happened last night. Byakuya bit back a groan, dreading what he was going to say to Ichigo when he woke. This was really going to complicate matters. Did he even like Ichigo that way?

Ichigo mumbled incoherently in his sleep and Byakuya could see some drool leaking from Ichigo's lips. Normally, that would disgust him, but looking at the boy's innocent expression when he slept made it almost endearing. Ichigo looked really young and Byakuya wondered how old the boy really was. He resisted the urge to kiss the boy's cheek, not wanting to wake Ichigo just yet.

All Byakuya could do was to stare at the ceiling. He was already feeling a bit protective about the boy after what they had done. He supposed that they should start a relationship if that was alright with Ichigo. One night stands were just not ok in his book. Besides, Ichigo was kind of cute when he slept. This brought back last night's events.

There was something in that sake. They didn't even touch the food brought by the servant girl, and the sealing charm was just too convenient to be accidental. This made Byakuya groan as he remembered about his office. Now he would not have any privacy for weeks for anyone could just look through that gaping hole where his door used to be. It was stupid of him to try to override the charm, as the collision of energies was bound to cause an explosion. He could only blame it on the fact that he wasn't entirely sober. The destruction of his office and the very possible fact that he and Ichigo were drugged made Byakuya absolutely furious. Whoever did this to him will pay dearly. Kuchiki Byakuya was not someone to be messed with.

The first person that came to mind was that servant girl, but what was her motive to getting him and Ichigo to have sex? Or perhaps she had wanted to have intercourse with Byakuya. The thought made the dark haired man sick. He would have to think about it later. The first thing he would do after Ichigo woke was to bring both of them to the 4th division, after a long talk about their delicate situation, of course. There may be potential side effects to the drug.

Ichigo felt the headache even before he opened his eyes. He brought his hands to his face to attempt to stop the pounding in his head. This was the worst feeling ever and Ichigo briefly wondered if he would be able to survive it. He rolled to his side and groaned as moving didn't seem to be a good idea at the moment. Ichigo pulled the covers above his head, the light hurting his eyes. He just wanted to snuggle back into that warmth and continue to sleep until this headache goes away. Wait a minute, his bed didn't warm itself up automatically.

Ichigo suddenly realized that there was a body behind him and he quickly turned around to see what was going on. Dark eyes gazed at him. "Holy shit!" Snatching the blanket, Ichigo pulled away in surprise and landed on the floor with the sheets piling on top of him, leaving a very naked Byakuya on the bed.

"Ichigo," Byakuya spoke sternly in his deep voice, not happy that the blanket was so rudely ripped off his body.

"W-Wha…Ahh..!" Ichigo sputtered, unable to form any words. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" He yelled after a few tries at speaking.

Byakuya tried to sound stern, but Ichigo's facial expressions were just too hilarious. The boy clutched the blanket in his hands as if his life depended on it. His orange hair was sticking out in every direction; his eyes widen to the point of saucers and his mouth opened and close with no words coming out. Byakuya would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not the only one naked."

Ichigo's eyes widen even further as he lifted the blanket and took in his own state of undress. "Ahh! Why am I naked?" Redness had crept up Ichigo's face and along his neck. The boy pulled up the blanket once more, wanting to hide from this nightmare. His ass also stung and he was sure it wasn't from falling off the bed. "Please tell me this is a dream."

Byakuya sighed. "Ichigo. Please get off the floor and come back to the bed. We need to talk."

Ichigo wanted to continue hiding and never show his face to the world again, but he knew that sooner or later, he would have to face this situation. "That's the understatement of the year," he mumbled. He gradually made his way back onto the bed, unwilling to look Byakuya in the eye. Besides, the captain was still naked and Ichigo's face turned another shade of red as he recalled some very erotic moments with that naked flesh. 'Oh god, just kill me now.'

Byakuya tried to project an image of calmness, since Ichigo was blushing furiously and fidgeting with the corners of the blanket, still unable to meet his eyes. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. "Ichigo. As unwilling as I want to admit it, I think we were drugged last night."

"What? You mean alcohol doesn't do that to you?" Ichigo remember the hotness in his body and the desire that overcame him when he got to Byakuya's house last night.

Byakuya frowned. Sure, alcohol relaxes you and lowers your inhibitions, but Byakuya had always had control even when he was drunk. The feelings he had the night before were completely different. It made him want to rip Kurosaki's clothes off and fuck him senseless, which he did. No, the feeling was way too strong for just alcohol, even though the sake really didn't help with the situation. In fact, it had spurred the feelings on. It made Byakuya question how often Ichigo drank and it brought back the question of Ichigo's age. In a way, he really didn't want to know. "You are so ignorant. Have you even drank alcohol before?"

Ichigo's face turned red at the comment. At this rate, his face would be colored red permanently. He was sure Byakuya was much older than him and had much more experiences, but he didn't have to be so mean about it. "Of course I have! With Renji and…" Ichigo stopped. He had only drank once and didn't get drunk because he had to return to the real world the next day.

Combing one hand through his hair, Byakuya stared at the baffled boy. Ichigo looked to be in his late teens, but in soul society, just because you look a certain age doesn't mean you are. But that wasn't how it was in the human world, so Byakuya had to ask the inevitable question. "How old are you?"

"Why? How old do you think I am?" Ichigo glared. He wasn't about to let Byakuya make fun of his age.

"I've lived here for so long that I cannot tell the age differences in the human world. Would you just answer the question? It is important."

"I turn 18 in a few months," Ichigo said reluctantly. He knew he was a baby compared to Byakuya. Now the bastard was going to rub it in.

Byakuya's eyes widen at the answer. He was speechless. Ichigo was 17! Oh god, he was a pedophile! He thought Ichigo was at least a bit older, 19 or 20 perhaps.

Ichigo buried his face in his hands. This day could not possibly get any worse. It didn't help matters when he realized that Byakuya just took his virginity, along with his first kiss and first time getting drunk. It wasn't that he didn't find Byakuya attractive, the man oozed sexuality, but did he want him?

Ichigo remembered the first time he saw the 6th division captain. The long flowing hair, the graceful way he walked, masculinity and power dripping from his being, and that exquisitely stunning face, it took Ichigo's breath away. Then Byakuya spoke, with a note of superiority and coldness. That was when Ichigo knew he loathed him. He hated when people looked down upon him, as if he wasn't good enough. All his life he had to prove himself to others and he was sick of it.

But then again, that wasn't the way Byakuya looked now, sitting just a foot away from him. Sure, Byakuya still had an unreadable expression on his face, but the icy indifference was gone, replaced by something neutral. Ichigo wanted to ask what the undaunted man was thinking, but he was too afraid of his response. Was Byakuya just going to throw Ichigo to the side now that the drug wore off? Was he going to apologize then act like it never happened? Ichigo wanted his first time to be special, not some mistake! He wanted to look that person in the eyes as they lay contently with each other. So what if it was sappy, he didn't care. He wanted anything but this nonchalant look from the Byakuya. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he refuse to let them fall. He can't let anyone see him this weak and emotional, especially the dark haired captain. It was a horrible day indeed.

'**Oi! Why is it raining in here King?**' Ichigo's hollow demanded, breaking Ichigo out of his depressing thoughts. '**It was sunshine and rainbows last night! Bring that back you bastard!'**

'**Shut up asshole.**' Ichigo grunted out miserably. Even the inside of his head wouldn't give him a break.

"Seventeen," Byakuya heard himself say. Ichigo still had his face in his hands and Byakuya was afraid that the boy was crying. It made the captain confused at the boy's suffering. Sure, it was a horrific thing to sleep with someone you didn't know that well under the influence of drugs, but crying over it? It wasn't either one's fault that this happened. Unless… 'Oh god, was the boy a virgin?' Yet again, one of those I don't want to know but I have to ask kind of questions. Byakuya was going to skin alive whoever did this to them.

"Is this your first time?"

Ichigo immediately lifted his head and a pained look crossed his face. 'Of all the questions to ask, why did he have to choose this one?' He felt all his confidence slip away by hearing those words. He felt as small as a five year old under Byakuya's intense gaze and answered the only way he could to save some dignity. "That's none of your business!"

Byakuya sighed. "Ichigo, I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not as bad as it seems." Now his orange haired shinigami was acting like an angst-ridden teenager. "I know I've been indifferent to you, perhaps even hostile, but a lot has happened since we first met. You've done a lot for soul society, and more importantly, for Rukia. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't hate you."

"Then why do you always frown at me? And that time when I had no place to stay and Rukia invited me here, but you kicked me out? Or when you glare down at me and say that I don't belong here and should go home. Or that other time when you told me you were going to kill me if I don't get out of your way huh?" Ichigo questioned. 'Try and explain that, Byakuya!'

Byakuya twitched. He just had to point out all the bad things didn't he? "I can't invite just anyone into my home. I learned my lesson the hard way, when Yachiru created secret passageways all throughout the mansion and she kept popping up everywhere. It took me months to find and eradicate them." Thinking about it gave him shivers, and a headache. "Would it help if I apologize?"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Hmph. I don't know, maybe."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I apologize for treating you so coldly and keep threatening to kill you. Now are you satisfied?" Byakuya had an urge to wrap his arms around the sulking teen.

"You forgot to apologize for beating me up too." Ichigo was going to milk all he can from this. It wasn't everyday that the great Kuchiki Byakuya says he's sorry for being an arrogant ass.

"We both did a fair share of beating each other up, don't you think."

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled. Even though Byakuya was being nice to him, there was still a sick feeling that the raven haired man was going to leave him after this. He didn't mean to get attached so quickly, but that sex was amazing! If Byakuya rejected him, he didn't know if he'll ever be able to look that man in the eye ever again.

"Ichigo, do you like me?" Byakuya was curious. Would Ichigo moan as loudly last night if the boy had no interest in him? Was it purely the drug, or was it something else too?

"I-I don't know. I mean, I don't really know you. At all."

It was true. Byakuya had never had a conversation with the boy that didn't end in three sentences or less. This was the longest conversation they've ever had!

"Let me rephrase this then. Do you find me attractive?"

Ichigo glared at the man. Was he joking? Everyone, men or women, could see that Kuchiki Byakuya was fucking hot! Even the jerk himself knew it, so why did he ask? And why does he keep asking these awkward questions? "That's like the fat kid eating cake asking if anyone thinks he's fat!"

"Kurosaki… Did you just compare me to a fat kid?" Byakuya asked menacingly.

Ichigo gulped. Byakuya hadn't called him by his last name in the entire conversation until now; he really must've hit a nerve. "That's not what I meant and you know it! And yes I think you're hot. Happy?" Ichigo pouted. Why did Byakuya had to make him confess to all these embarrassing things?

A smirk graced Byakuya's face. "Hot huh? Well you're not so bad yourself, Ichigo. I think you're rather cute when you pout."

"I do not pout! I'm a man and men don't pout! Only girls do that." Ichigo can't believe Captain Kuchiki thought he was cute. Guys aren't cute! They're handsome, or hot or something.

"Since you don't find me repulsive, would you like to start a relationship with me?" Byakuya thought it was a good time in the conversation to ask. It seemed like him and Ichigo could get along fine if they tried and the boy did say he was hot.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. His inner world had stopped raining and the beginnings of a rainbow were starting to form. "Wha- What do you mean relationship? Like a boyfriend or something?"

Byakuya scoffed. "Idiot, of course I mean boyfriend. What else would you be? So?" Byakuya asked. He didn't want to show it, but he was quite nervous. What if Ichigo said no? He was not good about rejection, being a Kuchiki pretty much means he got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

A soft pink tinted Ichigo's face, "Umm… sure…I guess." He felt like he was going to faint. It must be a dream! Any minute now, he was going to wake up in his room with Kon screaming in his face, or his dad kicking down his door.

Byakuya watched Ichigo's face go blank, as if he was in shock. It was the perfect moment, so in one swift action, Byakuya brought himself closer to the orange haired boy and took those slightly parted lips. Ichigo didn't respond at first, but soon he was kissing back just as fiercely. Byakuya sucked on Ichigo's tongue and explored every inch of his mouth. He could not seem to get enough of the boy! He wanted to taste and own his bright haired lover.

It was Ichigo who pulled away first, out of breath and panting a little. All of a sudden, he noticed that they were very close together and they were both still naked under the blanket. Ichigo backed away, not used to being so close to all that perfectly bare skin.

Byakuya hasn't felt this alive since his wife passed away, enjoying the flustered substitute shinigami in his bed. "You know, you still haven't answered my previous question."

"What?" Ichigo said absently, still aslightly dazed. He had no idea what the other meant. Did he seriously expect him to remember anything after that kiss?

"You know, my question to whether you were a virgin." Byakuya couldn't help but smirk. From the look on his lover's face, he was 99% sure of the answer, but he still wanted Ichigo to say it.

Ichigo saw the smirk on the bastard's face. He knew! And he was still asking! Glaring, and without thinking, he grabbed the pillow next to his hand and threw it in Byakuya's face. The pillow bounced off the Kuchiki heir and hit the bed before hitting the floor. It took a second for Ichigo to realize what he did and the room was very silent. Ichigo stiffened. 'Shit! I can't believe I did that! He's going to kill me.'

Abruptly, laughter could be heard and Byakuya was smiling when he said, "I guess that means yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update, but i was very busy this week! I really wanted to write this, but Halloween, friend's bday, boyfriend, and Ochem exams were in the way! Well, at least i made this a lil bit longer than usual, and i hope you like it! Also, I have to thank everyone for their reviews! I appreciate those who are sticking with reading my story!

...

"Ichigo. We need to go to division 4 to get checked out." Byakuya turned to the sleepy teen and tried to put on a gentle expression for his lover. However, he wasn't sure how well he succeeded, since for the past few decades, he was busy trying not to show his emotions. He knew that this relationship was going to be a challenge, for himself, as well as for the rest of soul society to accept. It would be especially hard to convince the Kuchiki clan. It made Byakuya sigh. It seems that none of his personal relationships were suitable for his clan, the first being Hisana, then the introduction of Rukia, and now Ichigo. He wished that he would be happy to just comply with his clan and marry another noble woman, but he was Kuchiki Byakuya, and he refused to marry a spoiled rich bimbo, no matter how 'noble' her family was.

It didn't matter though, because even without the clan's approval, even if he was no longer the leader of his clan, he still had his 6th division. He made sure to work hard and to earn his position, although many thought that it was inherited. The Kuchiki clan would definitely be the hardest to convince. He was the leader after all and he still needed an heir, and unless Kurosaki suddenly became a woman, there was no way his clan would stand for this. But looking at Ichigo, he knew the boy was worth it. The orange haired boy may be uncouth and rash, but it was due to his youth and upbringing. Byakuya was sure that Ichigo could learn some manners and etiquette if he tried. Plus, the boy had a fiery spirit and his will to never give up made Byakuya proud, although he would never admit that to Ichigo, it would go straight to his head.

Ichigo didn't want to move from the bed. The little outburst he had with Byakuya had temporarily made him forget about the hangover, but since they started snuggling in bed, it began to rear its ugly little head. "Ugh…" He moaned in pain. "Do we have to? My head feels like it's about to explode." Ichigo also didn't want to face questions about their relationship. 'Oh god, how am I going to tell Rukia?' He was sure that it would've been pretty awkward laying in bed with Byakuya if he wasn't so concerned about the pain and the nausea that was making the room spin.

"We were poisoned. I think it would be a smart idea to see if there are any side effects concerning the drug and the faster we get examined, the more likely they would be able to identify the drug and perhaps find an antidote if we need one." Byakuya could tell that Ichigo was having the worst hangover ever. The boy was curled up on his side with the blanket over his head to keep the sunlight out and every once in a while, he would let out a pained groan. "Plus, they have a hangover potion to help with your pain."

That little comment perked Ichigo up. "Really? It would take this torture away?" he asked, his voice a little muffled from being under the covers.

"Not completely, but it will make you feel better. I am going to take a bath and I suggest you do the same. After that, we will head to my office to get those sake bottles. They may still contain some of the drug." Byakuya was in no way as hung over as Ichigo, but the pain was there. A bath would do both of them some good. But as he turned to leave the room for his bath, Ichigo let out another pained cry and piled more blankets over his head. Byakuya found himself reaching to remove the blankets and helping the poor boy to his feet. He doubted Ichigo would get out of bed at all without some help. "Come here. I will walk you to the bath."

Ichigo was embarrassed as Byakuya's arm wrapped gently around his waist and pulled him away from the soft covers. The cold morning air was a shock to his bare skin and it did not make him feel any better. He felt an urge to break free of the captain's hold and snuggle back into the warm covers, but one look at Byakuya's serious cold gaze told him that he had better follow or else. It gave Ichigo the chills. How would he survive being this man's lover if one look would scare him into obedience?

Byakuya felt his zanpakuto stir restlessly. '**Byakuya, your expression is scaring the boy. Remember, gentle expressions.'**

Those words made Byakuya scowl. He was being gentle! Was he not trying to help Ichigo up to take his bath? Had he not been accommodating to the boy? But one look at ichigo's face and Byakuya knew his zanpukuto was right. The boy grew even paler at his scowl. Forcing his face into something neutral, and perhaps soft, Byakuya made a slight smile. It really had been too long since Hisana and he didn't know how to interact with his newfound lover. "The warm water will wash away some pain."

A few minutes later, Ichigo sighed in satisfaction as he leaned lower into the hot water. Byakuya left momentarily to take his own bath and the boy was all alone to his thoughts. The warmth washed over his shoulders and legs, and a few petals of soft pink flowers floated on the surface of the bath. It smelled like sakura blossoms and it made Ichigo snicker as he imagined the captain being as girly enough to put cherry blossoms in his bath. But it did remind him of Byakuya's scent and it made Ichigo's face flush as he remembered their kiss earlier. Even though they had been having sex all night long, Byakuya still had that maddening scent of cherry blossoms and something like cinnamon in his hair and skin. It may sound feminine on someone else, but the captain made the scent so alluring and masculine. It suited him well. It also made Ichigo's face hot and the memory went straight down to his lower regions. 'I am not getting excited over Byakuya's scent.'

Ichigo took the sponge and scrubbed at his skin. It seems like every time he thought of the dark haired captain, his libido was also involved. How did it happen anyways? He didn't feel this way towards him a week ago. Hell, even if yesterday, someone told him that he would be kissing Byakuya, he would've punched the person's face. Ichigo wasn't even gay! At least, he wasn't attracted to any other male, and remembering Orohime in that bikini still made Ichigo blush. He definitely still liked girls. However, an image of Byakuya's muscled chest popped into Ichigo's mind and it made the boy bite his lip in desire. This sudden attraction was absolutely maddening and it made Ichigo want to pull his hair out. He groaned in frustration and dipped lower into the water.

Byakuya finished his bath quickly and reached for his towel. He wanted to get to the bottom of this situation, and although his face didn't show it, the poisoning made him quite furious. First, there was his pride and second, that someone had done that to Ichigo really pissed him off. He was almost sure that it was targeted at himself, and Ichigo just got caught in the crossfire. This kind of stuff could destroy someone's life and Byakuya would not let it go unpunished. He made up his mind that he was going to do the honor himself to bring justice to this case. But first things first, he was going to see to Ichigo's health and bring him to get examined. He had a feeling that there was more to the potion than to just invoke desire.

He looked in the mirror as he put on his captain's uniform, and then meticulously arranged the kenseikan on his hair. He had to look presentable no matter what his inner turmoil may be. It had been a good half an hour and Ichigo still had not emerged from his bath. Byakuya sighed as he straightened his sleeves and went to the bathing area.

Ichigo's eyes were closed, his brows furrowing in pain and his hands were gripping his hair in aggravation. "Stop thinking about him!" Apparently, the boy didn't notice Byakuya's entrance and was mumbling to himself. It looked like some sort of internal argument and it softened Byakuya's heart. He didn't know when the boy started to have such an effect on him, but he had to admit that Kurosaki Ichigo was absolutely adorable, and very sexy when naked. The smooth lean muscled rippled when Ichigo moved and his skin was scarred in some places but still looked smooth and very soft. There were also some reddish teeth marks on his neck where Byakuya had bit the boy last night. It satisfied the captain that the boy had his mark on his skin.

Byakuya smirked as he spoke. "Ichigo-kun. Do you need any help washing your back?"

"Waaah! Byakuya! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Ichigo grabbed the sponge and attempt to cover up. It didn't work very well, since the sponge was barely the size of his hand.

The sight of a flustered Ichigo made Byakuya chuckle. Was he really trying to hide his body after last night? The boy was just too amusing. "Well hurry up, Ichigo. I expect you to be ready to go in five minutes." With the billowing of his robes, Byakuya turned and exited the bath area.

Ichigo frowned. How did Byakuya get ready so quickly? He was the one to get into the bath first and Byakuya had all those accessories to put on, like that thing in his hair and his scarf and uniform. Not wanting to give Byakuya the satisfaction of yelling at him for being late, Ichigo grabbed his towel and dried off, ignoring the pounding in his head. He looked around for his robes and noticed them thrown haphazardly in a corner near the doorway of the room. Picking it up, he also noticed a large tear, vertical at the waist line, like someone tore it off in a rush. Embarrassment reddened Ichigo's face as he recalled Byakuya's hands on his robe last night. Then anger as he realized the bastard had ruined his shinigami robes. He only had one damnit! "BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya was sitting outside admiring his koi pond when he heard an anguished shout. Ichigo sounded sort of angry, so he went to investigate. 'That boy could be so loud in the morning.' As he entered his room, he could see his orange haired lover clothed in only his towel and grasping his robes in his hands. "Why are you not dressed?" He asked coldly.

Ichigo felt like punching Byakuya in the face, just to knock off that cold superior expression. "Look at this! It's my only robe and you tore it to shreds! How can you expect me to be ready when I don't have anything to wear?"

Byakuya sighed. Was that the only problem? With a bored look on his face, he went to his dresser and pulled out a black robe, identical to Ichigo's torn one. "Here. Seriously, Ichigo, you don't have to yell so loud in the morning." Byakuya could feel his quiet mornings slip away as he looked at his new lover, still fuming about the robe. He had a feeling that from now on, his life would be filled with the excitement that was Kurosaki Ichigo, and his mornings would never be quite the same again.

Ichigo swiftly took the robe from Byakuya's hand. The black haired captain was still staring at him, as if deep in thought. "Could you turn around or something? I'm changing here!"

Byakuya laughed. "It's not like I haven't seen everything, Ichigo. But if you would like, I will wait outside." He hated to admit it, but Ichigo's shyness was a great source of amusement. He would never have thought that the boy would be so modest about his body.

About a few seconds later, Byakuya rushed into the room as he heard another loud and alarming shout. "Byakuya! Why does this have a huge 6 on the back!"

Ichigo was dressed in Byakuya's robes. They were a little bit big, but it was not that noticeable. They looked like the ones he usually wore, except when he turned around, a number 6 was etched onto the back. It made Byakuya smile. The robe marked the substitute shinigami as his own. "Ichigo. They are my robes and the only kind that I own. You would wear that or be naked. It's your choice."

Ichigo growled. He was not happy about it, but there was no other way. He was not going to go outside naked. He just hoped that he didn't run into anyone he knew. It would be hard to explain why he was in Byakuya's clothes. "Fine," he mumbled, "Let's just go to the 4th division then."

…

Renji woke up and knew he had to talk to Rukia. He had to tell her about his feelings he had for her since they were just kids. Dinner the previous night had reminded him of how much he missed her company. They were laughing and joking around about old times. He knew that Rukia had a close relationship with Ichigo and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd be somehow betraying his friend by going after Rukia, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Every time he saw the petite girl climb out of Ichigo's closet, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Ichigo was so lucky that he got to spend the time with her while Renji was waiting back at soul society. He was always waiting for her and that really hurt his heart. Although Ichigo never showed any romantic feelings for the girl, he did show up against soul society to rescue her. It made Renji confused as hell. He just hoped that this wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

The redhead ran over to Rukia's place, he even stopped to buy some breakfast for them both, and some for Ichigo too, since he'd be over there. Stopping in front of her house, he straightened his robe and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. Rukia and Ichigo were going back to the human world today and Renji wanted to pull the girl of his dreams aside and have the conversation. Sure, it wasn't like he was proposing to her, but it made him feel just as nervous. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After half a minute, a very sleepy Rukia opened the door. Although she was dressed and looked proper, Renji could see the tiredness in her eyes. They had been drinking last night and he knew that the tiny girl did not drink much. Starting with a big nervous smile, Renji greeted her. "Good morning Rukia!"

Rukia rubbed her eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight. "R-Renji. Good morning."

"I…uh...brought you some breakfast." He said quickly, noting Rukia's confusion as to why he was here. He thrust the box of breakfast food at her awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, please come on in then. You really didn't have to buy breakfast too, Renji, especially since you accommodated Ichigo last night. I mean, I think he's mad at me for making him have dinner with Onii-sama." Rukia walked into the living room and motioned for Renji to sit.

"Huh?" Renji was confused. Ichigo didn't stay with him last night. "Ichigo wasn't at my place, Rukia. I thought he was here!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What? But then where would he go? He only stays with me or you when he comes here." The petite girl had a bad feeling to Ichigo's disappearance. She knew that Ichigo could take care of himself, he was a strong fighter, but he was still new to soul society. Also, there were people still angry at him for storming in to rescue Rukia when she was imprisoned and caused all that damage.

Renji remembered when he saw Ichigo going to meet up with his captain, and how Byakuya was in a horrible mood. "I saw him last going to Captain Kuchiki's office at the 6th division. Oh my god, Byakuya killed him!"

"No!" Rukia was now really worried about her friend. She knew that her brother did not like Ichigo and she most likely sent him to his death. "I sent him there, Renji! It's my fault if he's hurt. Quickly, we must go to onii-sama's office now!"

Renji nodded and he and Rukia sprinted to the 6th division, breakfast forgotten. The talk he wanted to have with her would just have to wait. Ichigo's safety came first.

As they approached the captain's office, Renji felt a chill run down his spine. Something definitely happened here last night. The door to the Byakuya's office was blown apart, and parts of it were scattered all over the front area, some even flying into the grass. Him and Rukia looked at each other in worry and slowly walked into the office for further inspection. Renji was half expecting Ichigo's corpse laying on the cold hard floor, but what greeted him was something entirely different.

Although the door had been blasted into oblivion, the room itself wasn't too messy. In fact, it was pretty organized. The only thing that was out of place was the empty bottles of sake littered across the desk and boxes of food were opened and half eaten. Ichigo and Byakuya were nowhere in sight.

"Wow. The captain probably left in a hurry. He would never leave his desk in such a state." Renji went over to the table and picked up a sake bottle. "They are all empty, all six of them."

Rukia bit her lip. She was worried about her brother. "Onii-sama doesn't usually drink."

"And Ichigo doesn't drink period." Renji looked worriedly to where the door used to be. He wondered what happened for it to be blasted apart like that. He hoped that Ichigo wasn't hurt somewhere. Scratching his head, he went over to examine what was left of the door. "We need to find both of them, Rukia. This just doesn't feel right to me. I mean Ichigo could be irresponsible, but Byakuya letting this happen to his office? That just doesn't sit well."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "But where should we start?"

"You think they're at his house?" Renji asked hopefully.

That brought Rukia to the memory of Byakuya physically kicking Ichigo out of his mansion. "I don't think so."

"Now I feel bad about declining his offer for dinner. If I were here-" Renji looked down at the floor. He felt guilty about not accompanying Ichigo. If anything had happened to his friend, it would be his fault!

"No, Renji. It wasn't your fault. I was the one to ask him to have dinner with onii-sama. Even though I knew they didn't get along, I still made him do it." Rukia placed her hand on the desk. 'Where could Ichigo be?' That's when she noticed the second package of food on the table. It was wrapped in a pink bag and it was untouched. Thinking about it, she didn't know where the sake bottles came from either. This was unusual. Why did onii-sama order more food when Rukia brought some? Something wasn't adding up right.

Just then, Renji stopped moving around. He heard distant voices approaching.

"Oi! Wait up!" Ichigo's voice drifted into the room and it caught both Renji and Rukia's attention. Ichigo was out of breath and was swaying a little on his feet. He was still dizzy from the alcohol and Byakuya was running at top speed! He cursed under his breath as he finally caught up with the captain.

Rukia froze as her brother appeared in front of his office. A moment later, Ichigo emerged, stopping abruptly behind the captain, almost crashing into him. "Hey! Don't stop so suddenly!"

"Onii-sama!" She bowed as Byakuya's unfaltering gaze settled on his door. A frown immediately materialized on his face and his gaze turned to look at Ichigo.

"Don't look at me like that Byakuya! I didn't break your door." Ichigo said defensively.

"But you're going to help fix it." Byakuya growled. He was in an even worse mood now that he's seen his door. And what were Rukia and Renji doing here this early in the morning? It didn't matter. He entered his office and picked up several empty bottles of sake and handed them to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the sake bottles. "Hey Rukia, Renji. How are you guys?" He asked sheepishly.

Renji was shocked to hear the banter between his captain and his best friend. The conversation was strange. He didn't think Byakuya would let someone speak so casually to him, especially from Ichigo. "Hey. Ichigo. Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." He bowed to his captain, but Byakuya didn't even acknowledge him or Rukia. He just collected some things on his desk and headed out the office, motioning for Ichigo to follow.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo was trying to make pleasant conversation, since Byakuya was obviously upset with his office and didn't even greet anyone.

"Well, actually, we were looking for you." Rukia said. She was still slightly stunned by her brother's appearance and disappearance.

Ichigo was about to ask why they would be looking for him when Byakuya reappeared at his side. "Ichigo," he said in his deep voice, "Let's go." Byakuya grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and dragged the boy away, leaving Rukai and Renji standing there with their mouths open.

The two shinigami looked at each other blankly. "What just happened?" Renji asked. "And why is Ichigo wearing a division 6 robe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

...

Unohana was mildly surprised when Kuchiki Byakuya stormed into her office, dragging a somewhat dazed orange haired shinigami behind him. She could tell by the darkened expression on the 6th division captain's face that he was extremely unhappy about something, and since he came to her, it must be related to some medical condition. But what was it? She couldn't see anything wrong with the pair physically. It didn't look like they've injured each other in battle, for there was no blood, or even anything out of place. Byakuya's hair and clothes were immaculate as usual. Even Ichigo's black robes had a certain crispness to them.

A warm smile was present on Unohana's face as she greeted them. "Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo," she gave a nod to both men, "How may I help you?" She motioned for them to sit across from her desk, noting the tense look on Ichigo's face and the suppressed fury in Byakuya's.

"Captain Unohana. Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice. It seems like we've ran into a problem last night that requires your skills." Byakuya spoke politely to the other captain. He paused to think of a place to start the story. "Last night, I believe that Ichigo and I were poisoned while having dinner. We have brought the contents which I believe contained the drugs."

Ichigo placed the empty sake bottles on the desk as Byakuya continued speaking. "They are empty, but I hope that there's enough residue left for you to determine what it is."

The 4th division captain lifted her eyebrows in alarm. Who would try to drug Byakuya? Most people were scared to death of the scowling captain. "What makes you think you were poisoned? Are there any symptoms?" She looked to Ichigo, who haven't spoken a single word since their conversation, and now he refused to look her in the eye. With an increasingly reddening face, he looked like he was trying to disappear into the ground.

"I think I was the intended target of this operation, for the sake was delivered to my office. Ichigo just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Byakuya couldn't help taking a glance at his new lover's face. He felt awful that the boy got sucked into his life so abruptly, and although he was glad that they were going to start a new relationship, it wasn't the way he would've wanted it to start.

Byakuya explained to her how the door to his office had been sealed shut and the unfamiliar feelings he felt after he drank the sake. "I suspect that someone wanted to be intimate with me through the drugs." He continued to tell her what happened up to when he blasted his office door apart.

Unohana stopped to think. "So what happened after you and Ichigo left your office?" She eyed the pair critically. Ichigo still looked like he wanted to disappear, but what alerted her was that the 6th division captain was noticing the orange haired boy's discomfort and physically leaned closer to him for support. Ichigo in turn almost placed his head on Byakuya's shoulders, but abruptly tensed away, as if he realized what he was about to do. What was interesting was that Byakuya didn't even blink an eye when Ichigo's hair brushed against his shoulders. Was there something going on with the two?

Byakuya gave her a cold look. "With the effects of the drug and sake, I think you can deduce what happened, Unohana." He spoke with clenched teeth. Even though the woman needed to know what happened in order to help them, he was not about to give out any details. Let her imagination do the work.

Ichigo was mortified at what Byakuya was implying to the gentle woman. He really wanted to just sink into his chair and somehow wake up in his room without any complications. It didn't help that he could see the understanding dawn on the 4th division captain's face as she contemplated the situation. The only thing that kept him from running out of that small, stuffy room was Byakuya's hand on his thigh, giving him comfort as well as holding him in place.

Byakuya looked sternly into Unohana's eyes. "I take it that this will remain confidential?"

"Ah…of course!" Unohana was worried. From the moment she suspected that it was some sort of potion that increased desire, the image of Mayuri Kurotsuchi came to her mind. It was just yesterday that the 12th division had sent the wrong fertility potion and if those sake bottles contained something of the sort, it was likely that the two men in front of her were doused with the experimental drugs. She took one of the bottles to her nose and took a slight whiff of the scent. "It smells fine to me, but I would have to do further testing."

"How long would it take?" Byakuya relaxed a little, knowing that Unohana wasn't the type to judge people or their relationships.

"I will get right on it, so perhaps a day at the most. But I would like the two of you to stay at the infirmary to get some tests done. Also, we may have to include Captain Mayuri in this if my guess about this is correct."

Byakuya's face darkened at the mention of the 12th division captain's name. It was never a good thing when it came to him.

Ichigo visibly shivered. He still remembered when Mayuri tried to cure him of his poison and the glowing needle of acid like substance that he wanted to put into his body. A huge grin was plastered on the white inhuman face, along with a crazed gleam in his eyes. Ichigo was not going to let that thing touch him. It was the first time Ichigo spoke, but it was firm and final. "I am not going to let him experiment on me."

Unohana gave Ichigo a soft smile. "Don't worry, Ichigo-kun. The chances of the drug being the one that's experimental is probably unlikely. I just didn't want to rule out all possibilities."

Ichigo seemed to feel a little bit better about this, but then again, horrible things had happened to him before. The unlikely chances could become pretty likely. It seems the fates did not like him much lately.

"Well gentlemen, let us go to the infirmary and begin this investigation then." With one wave of her hand, the door to the office opened and the boys followed Unohana's lead.

…

Yumiko ran and ran until her breaths became short pants and her legs burned with tiredness. She only had one place to go, but it would also be the first place they would look for her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why did she have to fail? She loves Byakuya and all she wanted was for him to love her in return. They would have a nice family with children and it would be like one of those fairy tales where the prince and the princess live happily ever after.

Pausing to catch her breath, she leaned against the white cold stone of one of the buildings, thinking about last night. After she left Byakuya's office, she went straight to her house and gathered whatever she needed to survive. She knew that Byakuya was trapped for a few hours and she took advantage of that to rid her house of the any evidence. Tears ran down her eyes as she tore down the pictures of Byakuya on her walls. She had spent hours drawing them so that it would look exactly like her love. Just the thought of destroying all those beautiful drawings brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Perhaps she should contact the veiled man. It was him who gave her the sealing charm that made it possible to seal Byakuya inside his office, so maybe he would be able to help. But she knew it was a futile attempt. She remembered the deep voice of the man behind the veil.

"I will only help you once, my fair maiden. Here is a charm that will give you the chance to get to know Kuchiki better." He explained to her how it worked, while she knelt respectfully, her eyes brimming with hope. "However, if you fail, you are on your own. I've done enough charity work as it is."

Yumiko bit her lip as a servant brought out a small object in a box. She had never even seen the face of her benefactor, but she didn't care. This finally gave her a chance to make her dream come true. It never even occurred to her that this man may be using her for his own purposes. She offered a few words of thanks before the servant ushered her away.

Thinking back on it now, she wasn't even quite sure how to get into contact with the mysterious man. His servant was the one who approached her and set up the time and place for their meeting. She had met him in a deserted part of some kind of training ground. Things were definitely not looking good for her.

The smallest streams of brightness began to light the dark sky, signaling the start of the day. Small chirps of birds could be heard not far away. Yumiko was worried. She knew that Byakuya would not forgive anyone who tried to drug him, and there will be a full investigation. Why didn't she try to at least cover her tracks a little bit better? She had even introduced herself to him when she brought him dinner! Feeling miserable, she could only blame it on her excitement of thinking that Byakuya will finally return some of her affection.

There was really only one place that would hide her. She made her way towards her sister's house. Sayori was her only sister and she was family. Surely she would understand her situation and protect her.

Yumiko hurried her pace through the deserted streets of soul society, and finally reaching a tall doorway, she reached out and knocked. She shifted her feet, and adjusted her small bag of personal belongings, suddenly feeling nervous. Her sister had told her many times to give up her feelings on Byakuya and to find a hard working man to marry. But Yumiko refused to budge on her longing for the captain. She felt like it was destiny to be so close to the man of her dreams and she would not give it up.

The door swung open and a surprise expression greeted Yumiko. "Sister!" Sayori's face immediately lit into a big smile. "Come in please."

Yumiko took a furtive look around the streets before entering, trying to see if there was anyone to witness her arrival at her sister's house. There was no one and the girl sighed in relief before hastily going inside and closing the door behind her.

"Sayori. It's good to see you." Yumiko sat down at the dinner table.

Sayori was glad to see her only living relative, but what was she doing here so early in the morning? She eyed the travel bag her sister's carrying and she knew that something was wrong. Her sister's worried expression confirmed the trouble. "Yumiko. What happened?"

"I did something horrible!" She placed her head in her hands, unable to even face her sister. "You were right. You were always right. I tried to get Byakuya to love me, but I failed! He doesn't even know that I exist!"

"What have you done? It can't be all that bad."

"No, what I did was really bad. I don't know what came over me, but all those years of longing to be with him, I just couldn't stop myself at the opportunity. Sayori, I drugged him so that he would have sex with me!" Yumiko began sobbing loudly. She was so ashamed of herself once she spoke of what she had been trying to do to Byakuya. "He's going to press charges and I'm going to go to jail!"

Sayori paled at the confession. This was serious. She looked at her sobbing sister unbelievingly. Sure, Yumiko was crazy about Byakuya, even obsessed, but her sister wasn't the type to think of these types of plans. Growing up, the girl had always displayed an obsessive behavior to things that she liked, but she wasn't smart. In fact, Yumiko was one of the most gullible people she knew. A plan to drug and seduce Byakuya? It wasn't something her sister thought of herself. There was another culprit.

"You have to help me, Sayori. I know I can't stay in your home, but I have no place else to go."

Sayori sighed. She could not leave her sister out to dry. "I know a place in Rukongai."

…

It had been hours and the staff at the infirmary was still poking and prodding at Ichigo. It seems that the workers here would take a little more of Ichigo's blood and samples than they would Byakuya's. In fact, most of the staff was very cautious about approaching the stoic man. But it was no surprise since Byakuya glared at them with a 'if you come near me I will kill you' kind of look.

Ichigo sighed as the fifth staff member gave out an 'eep!' and ran away from Byakuya. "If you keep giving them those kinds of looks, no one is going to come treat you anymore."

"This is my normal expression." Byakuya spoke with an even voice, unwilling to admit that he had been scowling. "Besides, haven't they taken enough blood? I am sure my temperature is just as good as it was an hour ago."

"You're so difficult! They're just trying to figure things out." Ichigo retorted. "Can't be too careful about things like this, you know."

"I am well aware of that, Ichigo." Byakuya shifted his weight on the lumpy bed. He had been sitting here for an entire morning. He could just imagine the paperwork piling up on his desk. In some divisions, he heard that the captains had their vice captains handle it, but unfortunately for him, he had Abarai Renji as vice captain, which means that he had double the paperwork to do.

Ichigo tried a few more attempts at placating the captain, but Byakuya refused to continue any more conversations. 'He is so difficult in the mornings.'

After a brief wait, Unohana came into the room, her features set into a serious calm. "Hello, Kuchiki, Kurosaki. I have the results from the sake bottles."

Ichigo saw Byakuya's eyes focus on the long haired woman. Sitting up straight, he looked expectantly at the healer. He wasn't nervous or anything. If there had been anything wrong with him, his body would feel it. Plus, he felt fine this morning except for the hangover, so he wasn't worried.

"However, I think it would be better for an expert on this to explain." Unohana stepped aside and whatever blood was on Ichigo's face drained away as he saw who stood behind the 4th division captain.

"Ahh!" Ichigo gave a manly scream as he scrambled to the edge of the bed furthest away from that white face freak. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had his hands clasped together, his face in a giant grin. "Get him away from me!"

"Ichigo. Is that any way to greet a friend?" Mayuri asked.

"You're no friend of mine." Ichigo looked accusingly to Unohana. "I told you not to bring him around!"

"Ichigo. Would you stop being rude to the captain? I, for one, would like to hear what captain Mayuri has to say about our condition." Byakuya spoke calmly, completely opposite to the orange haired boy's reaction.

"Fine, but I'm not letting him touch me."

"Well, now that things are more settled down, let me explain your situation." Mayuri paced around the room as he spoke, completely absorbed with his own voice. "It seems that whoever poisoned you have gotten their hands on some of my experimental potions to increase fertility. It all started when a couple came to me asking for offspring that gave me the idea to attempt this at all. You see, both were male, and therefore cannot even begin to try to have children. So it occurred to me, why not? Children born in soul society are different than in the real world. Although women carry them to term inside the body, it is actually storing the spirit energy, and not a physical body. I spent days thinking of this and I've started gathering some data on pregnant mothers and their unborn children. What makes the female so different that they can create and carry this energy around in them? Well, I found out that it's due to a few different things. First, there is the behavioral aspect of female versus male psychology. As you know, how much spiritual energy a person possesses is due to their innate ability, as well as their willpower and belief. Now while one cannot change their innate abilities, their spiritual powers can go up and down depending on emotions and such. So some of it suggests that our spiritual energy is closely related to our state of mind, and if we believe that something is possible, it is more likely for it to be true." Mayuri continued for a few more minutes explaining his extensive knowledge of spiritual energies until Ichigo shouted at him to get to the point.

"Just tell us what the potion does! I'm not here to listen on theories of how my spiritual energy operates." Byakuya gave his lover a warning look. Ichigo knew he was being rude to the 12th division captain, but if he left Mayuri alone, they would be here all day long listening to his research theories and would never ever get to the point.

"Well, I've already experimented with this potion on several lab animals and it seems to work fine. But I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that this potion would give you the ability to become pregnant." Mayuri paused to let the information sink in. He noticed that Ichigo was having a hard time breathing, while Byakuya didn't even flinch at the words.

Byakuya knew it was something along those lines as soon as Mayuri started his talk on offspring. Looking at Ichigo, however, indicated that the boy didn't even catch on to what the 12th division captain was saying and now he was in a complete state of shock. He nudged the urge to hold the boy aside and instead asked, "Are you sure that it works? If the potions are experimental, there's always a chance that it could fail."

"I am at least 95% sure that they will work. Of course, it's hard to understand without hearing the theory of it. Do you want me to elaborate?" Mayuri answered, eager to prove his knowledge with the captains present.

"There's no need. I'm sure Ichigo needs a break from this. Will there be any side effects?" Byakuya wanted to know if one dose could get Ichigo pregnant. It wasn't something he would wish for on the young boy. Although he wouldn't mind having children himself, it wasn't really ideal in this type of situation, with Ichigo being as young as he was and their newborn relationship.

"Well, there hasn't been anything recorded yet, but a concern of mine has always been how fast the potion reacts. On some specimen I've tested it on, the reaction was immediate, while it took days for some other species. So, we will have to keep the both of you under supervision until we know. But more importantly, who was on top last night?" Mayuri couldn't begin to suppress the large grin and the twinkle in his eyes. He knew that the other potion placed into the sake was the new and improved brew to increase desire. There was no way these two boys could've resisted it. He was the one to make it after all.

Byakuya glared at the white faced captain but didn't answer. Ichigo was silent this entire time, once again wishing he was elsewhere. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Well? I don't think I need to tell you that whoever's on the bottom would be the one that will get pregnant. So? Who was it?" Mayuri asked. "I need to do some tests to determine how well the potion worked and I would like to think that whoever's pregnant would like to know too."

Silence greeted the room. For a minute, no one spoke.

Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he was sure he was on the bottom the previous night. He groaned as he realized that everyone's eyes were on him. Why did everyone immediately think that he was on the bottom? He was manly enough! Why couldn't they suspect that it was Byakuya? "Fine. It was me, happy?"

"Not a surprise, but I will have to see you over the next few days to determine what is happening to your body. I think it's still too soon to tell if you're pregnant or not, so if it's alright with Captain Unohana, you should be free to go. I would suggest stopping by the 12th division in the morning for the next few days, for both of you. Well, it was nice to see you all again!" Mayuri walked out of the infirmary gleefully. It was going to be an interesting few days ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I also want to thank all who reviewed. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! Well, onto the story then!

...

To say that Ichigo was shocked was an understatement. It didn't really sink in that he may be pregnant until he was ushered out of the infirmary and out into the streets of soul society. The workers in the 4th division had kept him busy the entire time, needing him to do this test and that, and drawing some blood occasionally. But now, he was alone with Byakuya, walking slowly down the streets. He hadn't even asked where they were going yet!

Thoughts of having a baby scared him shitless. He was barely getting out of being a teenager and he was totally not ready to be a father. Plus, although he was now officially Byakuya's boyfriend, he didn't have that deep and intimate relationship one's supposed to have before starting a family. He hoped that he didn't get pregnant after only one time of having sex. He knew that it happens, since his father ran that clinic and he's seen it happen, but it was pretty rare right?

Glancing at his lover made Ichigo frown harder. Byakuya's expressionless face didn't tell him much about what the captain was thinking. Was he going to be happy about having a child, or would he want Ichigo to abort it? It was awkward too, since Byakuya hasn't even spoken to him since the infirmary. Ichigo could tell that the captain was deep in thought just like he was and he didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

Ichigo wasn't too worried about telling his friends that he's in a relationship with the 6th division captain, because they are good people and they would understand and accept him. What worried him was if he was with child, how his dad would react. He didn't look forward to that conversation anytime soon. It would also give his dad another screaming fit in front of the portrait of his mother.

The air outside was still pretty chilly, making Ichigo pull up his robes closer to cover his slightly exposed neck. Looking over at his lover, he wished that he had a captain's outer robe to cover him too. Byakuya didn't look like the cold could ever bother him.

Byakuya remembered the look on Rukia's face as he pulled Ichigo away from them. He sighed, as he knew that there were going to be questions later. He didn't really care to explain himself to Renji, but Rukia was his family. He never told anyone that he was bisexual, just letting everyone assume that he was straight since he married Hisana. It was no one's business anyways and he's always been a private person.

Beside him, Ichigo kept up the pace quietly. Byakuya kept wanting to break the silence between them, but somehow, he couldn't think of anything to say. Sure, there were plenty of things to talk about, especially about the possible pregnancy, but that wasn't conversation to be had out in the open. He would have to wait until they get back to the manor.

The captain noticed that Ichigo gave a small shiver and pulled his robes closer to his body. Was the boy cold? He didn't like the fact that his lover, who was possibly carrying his child, was feeling any type of discomfort at all. Slowing down, Byakuya pulled off his scarf in one quick motion and handed it to Ichigo. "Take it. I don't want you to be cold."

Ichigo stared at the scarf in surprise. Wasn't it a family heirloom or something? Doesn't it cost a fortune to replace? Why was Byakuya giving such a valuable possession to Ichigo? Questions raced through the orange haired boy's mind while Ichigo stood there with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's slacked face. Why wasn't the boy taking the scarf if he was cold? He's such an idiot. The captain leaned over to his lover and placed the scarf around his neck, carefully making sure that it was wrapped snuggly in place. He smirked at the stunned expression on Ichigo's face. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I expect you to return it in excellent condition."

"Who said I was cold?" Ichigo mumbled stubbornly as he stomped ahead of the dark haired man. However, he couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply into Byakuya's scent. The warm cinnamon and flower mixture made his head spin from the sudden elation that seeped into his senses. Wow, when did Byakuya's scent have such a deep effect on him?

Byakuya chuckled as he realized that Ichigo didn't bother to take off the scarf. The boy was impossibly stubborn sometimes.

Since the silence was broken, Ichigo found it easier to speak to the captain. It was rather sweet that Byakuya would give him his precious scarf. "Where are we going anyways?"

"My house. We need to get you settled in as soon as possible. Did you bring any personal belongings?"

"What do you mean settle in? I have to go back into the real world today!" It was also the agreement he made with the 1st division captain.

"That's impossible. With your condition, I cannot have you take the risk of harming yourself or our possible child by your transition to your real body. The human body doesn't carry spirit energy the way your spirit body does, Ichigo. I will have to inform Captain Yamamoto about this recent development and request that you stay here until this is figured out."

Ichigo sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to win this one, especially since he saw the rationality of Byakuya's comment. "I don't have any clothes or anything. I thought I was going to only stay for a couple of days, not an entire week."

"That's not a problem. Make a list and I will have someone get you whatever you need."

The manor loomed over the pair as they got closer and closer. It was a magnificent place, all white and shining on the outside, with a path of cherry blossom trees welcoming them as they walked in. Ichigo never noticed them last night, but now the trees showered them with petite rosy petals as they walked by, the wind gently carrying them through the air. A tiny river ran through the front garden, pooling into a pond. It gave the perfect tranquility to the atmosphere. The feeling of the garden suited Byakuya well, both beautiful and calm.

"Now I know where your sword got the idea of cherry blossoms."

Byakuya enjoyed the serene look on Ichigo's face. It was apparent that the boy was fond of his garden. He gave himself some leeway from acting impassive and leaned closer to Ichigo to place an arm around the young boy's shoulders. It was nice to have the closeness that only another person could bring again. Ichigo's warmth stirred awake a part of Byakuya that he thought had died along with his wife. It was a good feeling.

Tilting his head, he bent forward and gave Ichigo a brief kiss on the lips. He didn't want to scare Ichigo with sudden affection, but he couldn't help it. The boy was so maddeningly delectable. His innocence and loyalty were endearing traits. How could Byakuya not see it before? It almost made him ashamed of his former attitude towards the boy.

Ichigo felt warm lips on his own and instinctively moved towards it. Byakuya's scent drifted into his senses and it made Ichigo wish that the kiss would never end. However, to his disappointment, it was over in a moment. Ichigo wanted to attempt to hold onto Byakuya and continue the kiss, but then he remembered that this was Byakuya. The formal demeanor that always surrounds the captain made it seem like he was untouchable. Was Ichigo scared? Perhaps, but he would never admit it.

"W-well. I think it's time you show me to my room." Ichigo spoke shakily.

"No need. You're staying with me." Byakuya didn't want to believe it, but he actually wasn't ready to let go of the boy. Ichigo had stayed with him for almost 24 hours now and the captain had gotten quite used to his constant presence.

"What? But you have plenty of empty rooms!"

"As my lover, I would like it if you stayed with me, Ichigo." The captain spoke in a deep and serious voice, leaving no room for disagreement.

Ichigo gulped. Byakuya was really hot when he asserted his power. He could only nod as Byakuya led the way.

…

Renji sat on the roof of one of the 6th division buildings. Every once in a while, the wind would pick up and he would shiver from the cold. He envied how Rukia didn't even seem bothered by it. It must be her sword that prevented the cold from piercing her skin.

It had been an entire afternoon and they were still debating about the Ichigo/Byakuya incident.

"So I was thinking, why did they both appear together? I mean there's no way that Ichigo stayed at the Kuchiki manor." Renji stated.

"It must be something to do with why he's also wearing the 6th division's clothes. If I remembered it correctly, it was Onii-sama's robes he had on. Strange." Rukia paused to think and also to give Renji a chance to comment.

"Eh! Captain Kuchiki's robes? Are you sure? Why would the captain give Ichigo clothes?" Renji grabbed his head in frustration. "I can't make any sense of this!"

Rukia was very confused. The only reason that Ichigo would have stayed at the manor and end up wearing Byakuya's clothes would mean that they had a sexual rendezvous and that was absolutely ridiculous. Both ichigo and Byakuya are straight men, although that didn't stop the image of the two kissing from popping into Rukia's head. They would be totally hot together. A blush crept up on the girl's face. Maybe they were just fighting and Ichigo's clothes got torn from that, and Onii-san was nice enough to offer some of his clothes. "Well, we've searched the entire manor and the 6th division, and there's still no sign of them. This makes me worry. Where could they be?"

"I am out of ideas. Maybe we should do another round of searching before we give up. I'm sure Ichigo would turn up sooner or later."

"Sure." Rukia took note of her surroundings. "Let's take another look at the manor since it's the closest." She leaped off the roof and landed perfectly upon the next building, speed increasing as she went. Renji followed, silently hoping that they will find Ichigo soon.

It was already mid afternoon and Renji tried to ignore his growling stomach. Landing somewhere near Byakuya's koi pond, he began to feel like an intruder. His captain had always been careful of whom he let into his home, and if he knew that Renji was trampling his manicured grass lawn uninvited, there would be hell to pay. He was glad that Rukia was with him and that she knew where they were heading. If worse comes to worse, he could always blame her for bringing him here. Byakuya wasn't about to hurt his beloved sister.

The smell of food drifted from the part of the house they were heading towards. Renji gave an excited smile, thinking of ramen noodles and bento lunches. Things were looking up already.

…

Ichigo gave a happy smile as the banquet of food stared at him from the enormous table. Steam came out from various dishes, making his mouth water. Once they had gotten back to the house, Byakuya had insisted that they eat food first before they did anything else. Ichigo sure couldn't object to that, since they haven't eaten since the night before, but he didn't expect a table with enough food to feed two or three families. When he looked at Byakuya for an explanation, the captain had only answered with, "I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I had them make a variety."

It was so sweet of the captain that Ichigo almost leaned over and gave him a kiss. But he caught himself at the last moment, still self conscious about their situation. He kept telling himself that he was just trying to take things slowly, and it was definitely not shyness that prompted him to pull away at the last second. Byakuya may not be the most affectionate person in the world, but the dark haired man showed his care in other, more subtle ways. It gave Ichigo's heart a quick flutter of feeling.

Shrugging the strange bit of feeling off, he centered his attention to the table of food. Of course, amongst everything, Ichigo went for the strawberry cake first, with chopsticks in his hand and mouth wide open in anticipation.

Byakuya chuckled as he quickly pulled the cake away from the orange haired boy's reach. It won't do for his lover to ruin his appetite with sweets first. "Sweets last, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a frown, but he did not complain as he reached for another item on the table. It all looked so delicious. Just as he was about to place the delectable morsel of food in his mouth, the dining room door crashed open.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted in surprise, her eyes landed on her orange haired friend, but backed away slowly as she saw her brother staring at her intrusion with a bored look. She straightened her back immediately, and gave a low bow. "Onii-sama. Sorry to intrude on your lunch, but Renji and I were looking for Ichigo." Renji tried to hide behind Rukia as Byakuya's eyes settled on the two uninvited guests.

Before Byakuya could say anything, Ichigo moved away from the table and ushered his friends inside. "Rukia! Renji! Join us for lunch. I think there's more than enough food for everyone." Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he felt relieved when his two best friends appeared. It wasn't as if his time with Byakuya wasn't pleasant, just that with everything strange that was going on, he needed something familiar to surround him with. It gave him some semblance of normality again. He flicked his eyes toward the captain, hoping that he would not object to his invitation.

To his surprise, Byakuya just nodded and seated himself in the chair closest to Ichigo. "You two may as well stay and dine, since you are here."

Ichigo breathed out in relief. For a moment there, he thought Byakuya was going to object. But the dark haired captain had surprised him many times already in one day.

Sitting down, Renji turned his gaze to Ichigo. The boy looked relaxed and happy as he grabbed food onto his plate. "So where have you been Ichigo? Rukia and I have been searching for you all morning long!"

"Umm…well…I was just hanging out, you know."

Ichigo's shifty answer made Renji want to press harder upon the issue. He and Rukia were worried! It wasn't like Ichigo to keep secrets anyways, so there was definitely something going on. He was just about to voice his suspicious when Rukia beat him to it.

"Oh yea? Hanging out with who? And where were you last night? We were worried sick that you got yourself into some kind of trouble!" The petite girl looked visibly upset. Ichigo was usually pretty responsible for his age, and that was one of the reasons that he got to stay a substitute shinigami. However, the way Ichigo won't meet her eyes told her more than she needed to know that he was hiding something.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if he and Byakuya had discussed this topic at all. Was it alright to let his friends know? Of course, the captain didn't say anything about hiding their relationship either. He gave his lover a pleading look, hoping that Byakuya would try to change the subject.

Byakuya was pleased with Rukia and Renji's reactions to Ichigo's disappearance. He was glad that the boy had friends who were so loyal and cared so much and almost considered letting Ichigo handle the situation, but he knew that it would make the boy uncomfortable. Placing his eating utensil down, he looked in his sister's direction. "If someone must know about this, it might as well be you two."

Both guests immediately stopped eating as their host spoke. If Byakuya was taking the conversation over, it must mean that this was something very important. The captain was not one for idle conversation.

"I do not want any others to know about this yet, so I expect you to keep it a secret." Byakuya spoke loudly and clearly, indicating that this was a serious matter. He almost smiled as he saw that Renji was so disturbed that he seemed to have stopped breathing. Both nodded. If it was to protect Ichigo, they would do almost anything. "Ichigo had dinner with me last night and a most unexpected thing happened. I won't go into details, but Ichigo is now my lover."

If Renji had anything in his mouth, he would've spit it out in surprise. Instead, his eyes widened and he looked like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Byakuya was joking right? But Renji had never seen his captain joke around before and he felt like someone had just pulled the rug from under him.

Rukia was surprised but thinking back at earlier that day, she just blushed at the words. It explained a lot of things, but it was sudden. She was about to congratulate them when a loud thud sounded besides her. Renji had fainted on the floor, his head hitting the table on his way down. Frowning, Rukia gave his side a soft kick. "What a wimp. I can't believe he fainted."

Byakuya looked at them in amusement. He certainly didn't expect his vice captain to fall over like that.

Ichigo's face began to turn red at Byakuya's confession, but as he heard the thump, he began to laugh. He saw Renji's eyes starting to roll back in his head and his body slumped as his head whipped forward and hit the edge of the table before going down. It was so comical that soon, everyone started laughing, even Byakuya gave a chuckle.

"Oh man, I'm not going to let him forget this moment! I wish I had a camera!" Ichigo cried out between his laughs.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a quizzical look. "What's a camera?"

"It's a human picture capturing device." Rukia answered proudly. She's even used one at Ichigo's house once.

Byakuya sighed. "Please do something about him on my floor." He spoke to no one in particular, but he didn't really want to have lunch with Renji fainted on the floor besides the table. It didn't add to the dining atmosphere well.

Ichigo was grabbing his sides to stop the laughter. It wasn't all that funny, but with all the tension in the morning, he couldn't help himself. A pitcher of water stood between him and his passed out buddy, giving Ichigo an idea. Reaching for it, he walked over to the body on the floor and poured the entire pitcher onto his friend's face. "Renji! Wake up already!"

Renji couldn't breathe. He was suffocating and his head hurt. Blinking open one eye, he realized that the floor was awfully close to his face and water dripped down from above. Maybe this was a dream. That must be it, because he remembered Byakuya saying that Ichigo was his lover. 'Man, what a messed up thing to dream about.' Groaning and rubbing the spot where his head hurt, he sat up, and three pairs of eyes were on him. He was still at the dining table and Ichigo and Byakuya were still there. Maybe this was a dream within a dream?

A smack on the head broke him out of his stupor. "Renji! You idiot. Wake up already." Rukia's voice sounded from above him and he realized that he was still sitting on the floor.

Renji got back up on his chair. He could feel the redness creep up his neck and on his cheeks. Had he really fainted in front of his captain? From somewhere close by, he could still hear Ichigo's laughter ringing in his ears. Letting out another loud groan, he placed his head into his hands. They were never going to stop teasing him about this.

"I can't believe you passed out from shock, Renji. I thought you were stronger than that!" Ichigo taunted.

Renji lifted his head to face Ichigo, "Shut up, Strawberry! It was unexpected, that's all. And when did you start liking guys?" He tried to change the subject and it worked. Ichigo became quite flustered about the question and refused to answer.

"So what? Are you saying that you have a problem with it, Pineapple head?"

"N-No! I'm just curious. I had no idea, Ichigo, really." Renji didn't want to give his best friend the impression that he didn't support his relationship. Plus, if he did something stupid, his captain was going to beat the shit out of him for being disrespectful. "And stop calling me pineapple!"

"Only if you stop calling me strawberry first!"

"Deal!" Renji gave Ichigo a mischievous grin. "Strawberry!" He added at the last moment just to piss the orange haired boy off.

Ichigo growled. He hated that the redhead could make him so mad, but it was like friendly banter, that sometimes turn into real fights. But Ichigo knew that Byakuya wouldn't appreciate it if he torn his house apart fighting Renji. So he picked up the nearest thing and hurled it at the still grinning face.

Renji ducked to dodge the flying piece of meat. "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

Ichigo just took up another item and threw it again, making sure to keep away from that strawberry cake he had his eye on. It landed on Rukia's shoulders as Renji hid behind the girl.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said menacingly. She did not look happy at her ruined robes. Soon, it had turned into a full blown food fight.

Byakuya glared as another piece of food flew pass him. They didn't dare throw food in his direction and Ichigo took that advantage to hide behind him. He rubbed at his head, another headache starting since Ichigo came into his life, and he hadn't even been with the boy for more than one day. Looking at his trashed dining room, he wondered why he ever agreed to invite Rukia and Renji for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I apologize for this extremely late update, but I blame it on the ipad. I do, I really do. It's just so damn portable and energy efficient and when i got it for christmas, i couldn't bear to lug around my heavy laptop! Then my laptop charger was fried, completely, with sparks coming out of it and everything. Since my stories were on it, i couldn't really do anything. After spending a couple of weeks arguing with HP about their defective item, they told me to spent $100 to buy a new one! The nerve of that company! I got one off amazon for less than $20. Ok, enough about me... Well, updates are probably going to be slow, maybe one or two a month. Things will pick up after finals in may, i hope. Anyways...Enjoy the story!

...

Mayuri sat in front of his computer screen as a screen of numbers and words analyzed his blood samples. The slow bleeping of each test result and the insistent humming of the machines placed him at ease. It wasn't every day that he got to experiment on two of soul society's most powerful fighters, and he was quite pleased with the situation. For over a year, he had tried to get Kurosaki to be his pawn in his research, but the orange haired boy kept slipping away to the human world, just out of his grasp. But now, he will finally get to examine the boy. Plus, the 6th division captain will also be a treat. He typed in a series of codes to confirm his identity.

Another set of bleeps drew his attention to the screen behind him. It gave a red blink followed by a yellow, indicating the inconclusive results. Mayuri was hoping for something positive, but it did not matter and it did not dampen his mood at all. He suspected that the machines won't be able to tell if either one of the boys were pregnant or not yet. Even the animals he tested the potions on took at least two days for any results to show.

Humming tunelessly, he turned to the more important screen in front of him. This machine tested the energy levels in the blood samples and it was showing quite an interesting set of numbers. Both boys showed a fluctuation of their spirit energies. It got Mayuri excited and a big smile ran across his face. Perhaps his potions did work after all. If it did, it would give him so much prestige as a first class scientist, and not only that, but also it would put so many people indebted to his creation. It was the advantage he's been dreaming of that would practically give him unlimited access to further research opportunities.

Tapping his fingers on the keyboard to finalize the results and to print out a copy for the boys, he realized that he could not wait until morning when Ichigo would walk into his lab. Excited, he walked to the caged animals and started to sing a little tune as he took a needle from his cabinet and filled it with the experimental potion. It wouldn't hurt to do more testing before the morning.

…

Byakuya was not in a good mood, but at the same time, he could not allow himself to get angry. Squeezing his hand into a fist and then releasing it, he tried to direct some of that anger elsewhere. Everywhere he looked, there were some sort of defiled remnants of food scraps. They were clinging on the walls, ceiling, furniture, and even some on Ichigo's nose. Although he suspected that pink frosting to be the cake Ichigo was eating. A few moments into the food fight, Rukia and Renji had decided to make a smart retreat to get cleaned up and to avoid the captain's wrath. Now all that was left was Ichigo, who was still licking his fingers of the strawberry frosting.

The orange hair was a mess, sticking in all directions from the rigors of the flying food. Spots of dark and light stained his robes, or more accurately, Byakuya's robes. It made the dark haired man take a deep breath to not panic about the messiness of the place. "Ichigo. Are you done with your meal?"

Brown eyes looked up. "Yup! I think that was the last of that cake."

"Alright then. You should take another bath to get cleaned up. I will inform he servants to also do some cleaning. I take it that you remember where my bedroom is?"

Ichigo blushed when Byakuya mentioned his bedroom. It was only a day and the captain was acting like they were married or something. He nodded. "You gave me that tour just an hour ago! How can I forget?"

"Good. I will meet you there shortly."

"Sure." Ichigo started to leave the dining room to get cleaned.

"You can take another set of my clothes if you need to. I will have someone get some clothes that are more your size for you." Byakuya didn't understand why, but he felt extremely protective of his recent lover. It made him feel like he should provide Ichigo with everything he can. Could this be some side effects of the drug? Or are these really his personal feelings towards the boy?

Walking outside of the room, he spotted a servant who was waiting for him if he needed anything. He informed the servant about Ichigo's clothes and his size and also about the condition of the dining room.

Byakuya had told Ichigo he would be back soon, but there were some other matter to attend to. He quickly made his way to the 6th division, where he was last poisoned. The more he thought of it, the more enraged he became. He didn't particularly care that much about himself, but it was thinking if how Ichigo could've gotten hurt that made him fume.

…

The man sat in his little booth, doing some paperwork to approve the payment of supplies and payrolls. It seems like he will need to hire more personnel the way things were going. Plus, there was that big hole in the captain's office. He didn't know how that came to be, but if it didn't get fixed soon, the captain was sure to be in a bad mood. Footsteps made him look up, and he gawked at the strong spiritual energy coming his way. Captain Kuchiki was furious and his energy crackled with the intent to hurt. It made the man scared for his life and he clutched his paper work in a death grip.

"C-Captain Kuchiki! Wh-What brings you here this afternoon?" Byakuya could hear the stuttering and fear in the man's voice.

"You are in charge of hiring the staff?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Is there a problem?" The man instinctively began cowering beneath the cold stare.

"I want to know who brought my dinner to my office last night. I've never made such a request before. On whose orders was it?" Byakuya spoke in an unhappy tone of voice.

The man rummaged through some papers, looking confused and frightened. "You said last night, captain? I don't see any orders from the kitchen for delivery to your office."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This servant girl definitely had an agenda when she brought the food. The inability to find the food order from the kitchen only confirmed that she was the one to drug them. "There's a girl. I don't think I've seen her much before, so she must be new. Do we have any new hires lately?"

"No, actually. I haven't quite gotten around to that yet, although we need a few extra hands to help out."

This made Byakuya frown. So it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "She's young. Pretty, but timid. How many girls do we have that look around 18?"

The man turned around and reached into a thick folder. Thumbing through the pages, he stopped when he was halfway through. "It says here that the 6th division has fifteen females hired, mostly working in the kitchen. There are also forty seven females enrolled in the academy. They each have individual files with their picture on it, but it will take me at least an hour to sort out the younger looking ones."

"Well, I suggest you start right now. Inform me when you are done. I will be in my office for a while." The captain was about to turn and leave. "Also, get someone to fix the door, as soon as possible."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the man quickly started shuffling through the piles of folders behind him. He better got going right away, or face the captain's wrath.

…

Ichigo came out of the bath for the second time that day. He still couldn't believe he was at the Kuchiki mansion. In fact, he pinched himself not too long ago to make sure that the day wasn't just a dream. He pulled another set of shinigami robes out of the drawer and his hand brushed against a soft material. It was Byakuya's scarf. Ichigo had placed it on top of the dresser, so that it did not get lost amongst the rapidly growing pile of dirty clothes that was on the floor.

It made him sigh. Things were moving too fast for him. Was it only a day since he had dinner with the captain in his office? The thought of being pregnant also kept popping up in his head. Somehow, Ichigo knew that something was happening to his body. He had been feeling it since his hangover subsided. But perhaps it was there all along? His spirit energy had been going all over the place, and at times, he couldn't gather enough to summon bankai. It wasn't all that noticeable until he saw Rukia throw a big slab of meat towards him at lunch. He meant to gather up his energy for a strike back at Renji, who had gotten him with a pie not too long ago, but it just fizzled out. It didn't make him feel weak or stronger or anything like that; it was almost like his energy was just not there to begin with. He didn't want to worry anyone just yet, so he just ducked and kept the food fight going. In a way, he was glad that Byakuya left him alone for a bit. He needed some time to think.

Ichigo was finally dressed and he headed outside to the garden. Testing out his energy, he smiled as he felt a small tug, indicating that it was at normal levels again. He was relieved. It must be the potions he was tricked to consume. Perhaps Mayuri would be able to tell him more about it in the morning. He sure hoped he wasn't pregnant. Although an image of a small Byakuya running around with a wooden sword brought a smile to his face.

Just as he was about to retire to the room, Rukia appeared by his side. Renji was nowhere to be seen, but Ichigo had a feeling that he was nearby.

"So, you and onii-sama?" The petite girl asked politely.

It made Ichigo blush to think of him and Byakuya as a couple. He nodded. "I guess so," giving a nervous laugh, he turned to face his friend. "Who would've thought huh? But your brother isn't too bad once you get to know him. A bit on the protective side though." He tried to give Rukia a happy grin.

Rukia stared at the orange haired boy, not missing the slight tug of worry in his eyes. "Tell me. How did it happen?"

"WHAT? Rukia, you can't ask these things! They're private!" The blush on Ichigo's face reached his neck now.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm asking about sex or something like that! Tell me about your date, you know, when he asked you out and all that. When did you decide you liked my brother?"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to Rukia's questions. First, they didn't have a date. Second, they were intimate only a night ago. Third, Ichigo was still deciding on if he liked guys. "This morning. He asked me out this morning."

"Did he bring you a gift? Or to someplace nice and romantic?" There was a sparkle in the girl's eyes as she imagined somewhere underneath the cherry blossoms.

Ichigo frowned. "I guess it was kind of sweet, I mean, there was no gift or anything, and we were just in bed. Actually, I kind of don't remember it all that well, except that there was this terrible pain in my head."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Ichigo's response. She was sure the boy spoke without thinking again. "What do you mean you were in his bed!" She couldn't believe it. Onii-sama was usually pretty traditional and he would definitely not get into bed with Ichigo without at least a date.

Ichigo couldn't believe that he just blabbed out that him and Byakuya were in the same bed together. He groaned out loud. Now the whole wide world was going to know. "I didn't say it was his bed!"

The girl eyed Ichigo warily. "So are you saying it wasn't?"

Ichigo shifted nervously, eyes looking at the grass beneath his feet. "Well… I didn't say that either..." It was one thing letting his friends know that him and Byakuya was dating, it was another to let them know that they were also having sex. He took a quick glance at Rukia's questioning face as he contemplated an escape from this situation.

A bird chirped and the wind blew gently. A look of wonder suddenly appeared on Ichigo's face. "Hey look! Giant Koi!" He sprinted from Rukia's side and to the pond.

"Ichigo! You're not getting away that easily!"

…

Orihime glanced worriedly at Chad and Uryuu. It was after noon and Ichigo was still nowhere to be seen. "I wonder what's taking Ichigo so long…" The three had gathered in front of one of the portals to the human world hours ago.

Uryuu was beginning to look irritated and he kept pacing around in long strides. "We should just leave that irresponsible idiot and go on ahead ourselves."

"But Ishida-kun! That would be the wrong thing to do! What if he's in some kind of trouble?" Orihime spoke. "Besides, Rukia-san isn't here either."

"It is strange that both of them are not here. But we've waited for several hours, we should go look for them," Chad said as he started to walk away from the portal.

"Wait, Chad-kun! Where are you going?" Orihime shouted. "We don't even know where they could be!" When Chad didn't show any signs of slowing down, the girl quickly looked to Ishida's still form and grabbed onto his hand. "Let's go!"

Uryuu was in the middle of pushing his glasses into place when Orihime's hand pulled him suddenly. "W-what?" He stuttered as he glanced down at Orihime's warm hand on his, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Come on, Uryuu-kun! There's no time, Chad is almost out of sight!" The petite girl ran faster. "Looks like he is heading in the direction of the 6th division quarters!"

"If he's in trouble, he is probably with Renji. They are both troublemakers." Uryuu said with a frown while trying to keep up with the energetic girl's pace.

"Chad! Wait for us!"

The man was still busy in his booth, trying to rush finding all the girls with the captain's description. He also had to find new hires and order supplies. There was so much to do. He sighed as he peeked at his growing pile of paperwork to his left. At this rate, he would have to hire a new secretary! Reaching for another pile of personal files, a sound interrupted his work.

"I think we're lost, Chad. Maybe we should ask somebody for directions." Orihime said softly. "Look! A Booth. I think there's someone there!" The girl ran hurriedly without waiting for anyone's response.

The man was surprised to see a young girl with long orange hair running rapidly towards him. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she was breathing hard from the fast sprint. She was also not in any shinigami uniform, wearing only a blouse and skirt. Who is this girl? Is this who the Captain was looking for? The man didn't take his eyes off of her as he reached for his katana.

"Hey there!" The girl stopped in front of the man, panting from her run. "I was wondering if you could tell us where we could find your vice captain, Abarai Renji. This is the 6th division right? I hope we're not too lost!"

The man stared at the pretty girl. She certainly didn't look threatening, but looks could be deceiving. Perhaps I could knock her out before taking her to the captain, he thought. He tightened his grip on his sword and slowly came out of the booth. She was just a little girl with no weapon. How hard would it be to knock her out? The man smiled as he approached her. This will be easy.

Orihime stared at the man questioningly. "Mister? Can you help us?"

The man readied his attack and stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice behind him made the man stop his attack. Turning slowly, a tall muscular man stood menacingly. He was also wearing strange clothes, not shinigami robes. The man didn't know what to do. A sudden thought entered his head as he remembered what had happened not too long ago. They must be intruders! I must go inform the captain of this! The safety of soul society depends on him now! The man turned his head quickly around to look for an escape route.

Chad frowned as the shinigami man started to back away from him. His eyes looked wild and frantic. Chad didn't want to scare the man, they were just trying to ask for directions, not start any trouble. In a slow and soft tone, Chad spoke. "Hey now, calm down. We're not looking for any trouble."

Ishida was just running around the corner to catch up. How did Orihime and Chad run so fast without any warning? As he came upon the scene, he saw Chad and Orihime flanking a scared looking shinigami. "Hey guys! Don't run off without me!"

The man's heart gave an unexpected lurch at the third man's appearance. He was right. They were intruders, and there must be an army of them if they keep coming along like this! The tall, darker man started to speak again, but the man didn't care, he had to get out of here.

"So, do you know which direction - " Chad didn't get to finish his sentence, as there was a flash of black that ran past him, screaming "Intruders!" at the top of his lungs.

Ishida gave Chad and Orihime a puzzled look. "What just happened here?"

Chad sighed. "Not this again. I think he thinks we are trying to cause trouble."

"But we were just trying to ask for directions," Orihime pouted. "Now who else can we ask?"

"We don't need any directions. I think I remember this corridor from last time. If we continue here, we may reach the captain's office." Ishida pointed to a long street in front of them. "Let's get going then."

"Should we be worried about that man?" Orihime gazed in the direction the strange man ran to.

"Let's go find Ichigo first." Chad followed as Ishida led the group.

After a few minutes, they came to an intersection that seemed to lead into a large courtyard. "I think the captain's office is right through there." Ishida said.

"Hey Ishida-kun, are you sure this is it?" Orihime pointed to a large office.

"I am sure, why?"

"Because there's a large hole through the captain's office, where the door should be." Orihime ran ahead to get a closer look.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ishida felt a headache coming along. This is Kuchiki's office. If there is a hole this big, and Ichigo's also missing, there's no doubt that orange haired idiot had something to do with it.

…

"Ichigo! Come back here right now and stop running around the pond trying to avoid me!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo ran away from her again, trying to sidestep her question.

"I'm not trying to avoid you! I'm simply trying to catch up with that one koi! Do you see how fast it swims?" Ichigo carefully ran just out of reach of Rukia's grasp. If he could run forever, then maybe he could also avoid answering her questions. It wasn't like he wanted to keep things from her, it was just that speaking about Byakuya was embarrassing.

Finally, after a few minutes, both shinigami's were panting on the grass, out of breath from running. The sun was at its peak and as Ichigo looked at its brightness, a feeling of fatigue settled upon his body. "Man, I'm beat."

"Yeah, the sun really gets you at this time of day." Rukia moved closer to Ichigo and they both sat in silence, enjoying the warm day. "Hey, do you have a feeling that we're forgetting something?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo closed his eyes. "I don't think so." It had been such a long day, he just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

"Ichigo! Get up! Did anyone tell Chad and Orihime and Ishida that we're not going back?" Rukia's shout gave Ichigo the energy to stand up.

"You're right! I don't think they know! What time is it? Oh man, they are going to kill me." The orange haired shinigami brushed some grass off his robes before heading in the direction of their meeting place. Rukia followed.

As they neared the portal, it was Rukia who noticed the absence of their companions. "They are not here, but the portal hasn't been opened yet, so they couldn't have left. Besides, I kind of feel guilty, since I was the one who's supposed to lead them back."

"They're all going to be mad at me. I can't believe we forgot about them!" Ichigo groaned.

"Where could they be?" Rukia stepped onto the roof of a tall building nearby and surveyed the area. "I don't see any signs of them."

"Hmm… if I were looking for me, where would I start?" Ichigo thought out loud.

"Renji! They would look for Renji!" Rukia shouted.

"What? Why him?" Ichigo gave the petite girl a puzzled look. There wasn't anything special about Renji is there?

Rukia gave Ichigo an incredulous look. "That should be obvious! You're both trouble makers." She stated. She began to jump onto a rooftop to make traveling faster. When Ichigo didn't show any signs of following her, she paused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to the 6th division!"

Ichigo struggled to catch up to the raven haired girl. He was out of breath, but was trying not to let it show. It wasn't as if Rukia was going at a fast pace, in fact, she was traveling steadily. Another wave of fatigue almost made Ichigo shout for his friend to slow down, but he gritted his teeth and pushed through it. What was going on with his body? By the time they had reached the entrance to the 6th division, Ichigo was about to pass out.

Rukia stopped running, letting Ichigo catch his breath. The orange haired youth was panting heavily and looked very pale. Worried, she walked over to him and held out some water. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Ichigo waved his hands at her, trying to dismiss her concern. "I'm fine, just a little winded." He gave her a weak smile and took the water from her hands. After taking a huge gulp, he gave her a huge reassuring smile. "Let's go find Renji."

Rukia noticed that the hand Ichigo used to hold the water was shaking, but some color had returned to Ichigo's cheeks, so she decided to trust that Ichigo would know his body better than she does. "Let's take it slow now. I'm tired from that run!" She straightened her back and lifted her hands in the air for a stretch.

Ichigo smiled to himself. Rukia knew he hated to admit he was weak, so she found a way to slow the pace without hurting his pride. It was days like this that Ichigo felt grateful to have friends like her. But the sudden exhaustion was very disturbing. He had never felt this kind of drain on his energy before. It's as if someone was taking a dip into his spiritual powers and occasionally taking a deep bite into it. However, after a few minutes of walking, he began to feel normal again. Maybe it was just the hangover still working its way out of his system.

Glancing at Rukia, he couldn't help but think of her brother, Byakuya. Their time spent together was short, but sweet. He remembered when he met the infuriating captain, he thought Byakuya was arrogant and presumptuous, but then he saw how much Rukia looked up to him. Sometime after their first battle, Ichigo kind of looked up to him too, although he won't admit that to anyone, ever. He was always brash and foolhardy, never seeming to be able to hold his emotions in like Byakuya could, and that's what he admired in his lover. Byakuya could keep his temper cool and confidence up no matter what the situation.

"Lover, huh?" The substitute shinigami sighed and looked up into the clouds, not realizing he said the words out loud. The possibility of being pregnant inched its way into his train of thought. Ichigo stopped walking abruptly and his face paled again, this time not due to fatigue. Could the fluxing of spiritual energy mean that he was pregnant?


End file.
